Stranded - Holiday Edition
by Dante Andy Anderson
Summary: Journey with the Fabray-Berry family as they celebrate the different holidays with Frankie.
1. Valentine's Day

**STRANDED: HOLIDAY EDITION**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this Storyline and plot. Glee (TV Series), Glee Fan Trailers on Youtube, All Music mentioned all belong to their respective labels and what not.**

**Rating: **G

**Warning: **There's a bit of fluff. Lol.

**Plot: **Journey with the Fabray-Berry family as they celebrate the different holidays with Frankie.

**Genre: **Family

**Era: **Post WMHS

**AN: **I just felt compelled to write a sort of "continuation" of Stranded in honour of Valentine's Day (even though I don't celebrate it because I don't have anyone in my life currently) and then I thought, well, why not do most of the "big" holidays too. Or at least the one's I know of (But don't necessarily celebrate myself – like July 4th – Lol).

**So I hope that you will all enjoy this short series of one-shots.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentine's Day<strong>

Frankie was sleeping peacefully by the fireplace today.

Just dozing and lazing.

It was Quinn's day off today too, and he was rather happy about it, mind you, she got the day off in advance from what he gathered.

He wondered why humans had the need to go to cramped buildings and do things to make something he heard was called money.

Couldn't they just do what the colony does? Look after the young, eat, hunt, sleep, have…uh, well, you know, mate. It was less hazardous and life was enjoyable, if you didn't include having to survive stupid Bull Sharks, but Frankie did.

He remembered well the time he nearly died himself.

Light haired Mommy, who he eventually memorised to call Quinn and Dark haired Mommy was Rachel and their pups were Maddie and Alison, Maddie was the taller brunette that had Quinn's eyes, Alison was the shorter blonde that had Rachel's eyes. But both were like Rachel and were very, very loud and energetic.

Anyway, that day when Quinn was taken away by the metallic bird, he swam as fast as he could but got tired, he was only a growing pup at the time.

As he tried to get back to Rachel, he realised a Bull Shark had started to chase him, what made it worse was there was a Great White not too far behind the Bull Shark.

He swam the best he knew how, weaving, trying to throw the two off course.

The Bull Shark actually managed to bite him, not deep enough that he'd die, but deep enough to scar, fortunately for him, the Great White bit into the Bull Shark and started to eat it instead of trying to eat him and he swam off injured and bleeding.

When he got to the island, he found himself at the colony where he eventually healed over time (probably about three weeks in human terms he guessed); a lonely female mother looked after him until he was better and feed him.

When he felt fine again, he went looking for Rachel, but she was nowhere on the island.

Saddened he went back to the colony to live and help look after orphaned pups before becoming an adult and decided that maybe it was time to consider finding his humans; after all the adopted pups no longer needed him and the females there weren't to his liking and the other males harassed him even when he didn't do anything.

Plus he missed his Mommies, the island just wasn't the same, sliding down the rock slide or sleeping at the Beach Bivouac wasn't the same without the two there.

He had to find them.

So he swam from one island to another to avoid exhaustion trying to find his way home to his mothers.

He had his own set of adventures, like the time he helped divers with a net that was trapping fellow mammals underwater.

Or the time he thought it'd be fine to climb onto a boat that was fishing and slept on the front while the humans fished and took pictures of him.

He even went to a place that had volcanos and a lot of surfers. That was a fun time, the people there marvelled that he'd join them in surfing.

Anyway, as of right now he was happily home with his family, his mate didn't want to come, she made that clear, and his pup was fine with her.

He stretched himself in front of the fireplace and sighed. Sure, he was supposed to sleep outside, Quinn had tried to make him once, but one Californian Sea Lion version of a pout and he was happily back inside sleeping in what became his spot.

Today was just another lovely February Day. And the Fabray-Berry household was wonderful and silent.

"Frankie, wake up," a little voice said to him.

Until now.

The big Sea Lion just groaned and turned away.

"Frankie, wake up, wake up," six year old Maddie said as she poked the sea lion, now normally he'd be bearing his teeth right now in annoyance or trying to bite, but he figured something must be up if Pup Maddie was waking him.

"Yeah Fwan-key, wake up, it's Val-tynes Day," Alison said as she joined her sister.

_'What the heck is a Valtynes Day?'_ Frankie thought to himself as he gave the girls a look.

"It's Valentine's Day Frankie," Maddie said as if he'd know what that meant, when he still looked at her she sighed, "It's a romantic day, like, uh, I don't know how to explain, but Mommy and Mom get cards and presents, and we want to make them breakfast in bed, you have to help us,"

At the mention of breakfast, Frankie got up.

"Yay, Fwan-key's helping," Alison cheered.

"Shh, quiet Ali, and I think I mentioned breakfast, that's why he moved," Maddie said as she tried to shush her sister.

"Oh, okay,"

Frankie followed the two into the kitchen as they started trying to make their Mommies breakfast.

The result was a disaster, the entire kitchen was a mess of flour, eggs and sugar, as well as soy milk.

"Wait, Mom's a vegan, we can't give her eggs, we have to make something else," Maddie said as she finished Quinn's pancakes.

"She likes her yoghurt in the fwidge, I saw," Alison said.

"Good idea, I'll mix it with her vegan chocolate, she loves it,"

Finally with breakfast made, Frankie looked at the girls expectantly and wondering why he had to be there in the first place.

"Oh right, fish," Maddie said as she went to the lower half of the fridge and gave Frankie a fish, "Right, let's go, Frankie help us carry,"

Frankie had no say in the matter as the two girls balanced a tray of the breakfast on his nose, Alison ran ahead to help up the stairs and Maddie carried the tray with him.

Let me tell you climbing that infernal contraption known as stairs was a nightmare with a tray on your nose, and Frankie wasn't happy, although he supposed if it made his family happy, why not.

* * *

><p>When they reached the Master Bedroom, Alison opened the door quietly with a giggle. Quinn and Rachel were both still asleep.<p>

Frankie huffed as Maddie took the tray from him.

Well, if he had to be up, so did they.

He waddled over to Rachel's side, but realised she wasn't there as she had curled up against Quinn during the night and was on her side of the bed.

He waddled around and gave Rachel a sloppy kiss, waking her.

"Ew, Frankie, again?" Rachel groaned as Quinn groaned as well but didn't wake.

Frankie huffed again as he went closer to Quinn and barked really loudly in her ear.

"OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" Quinn yelped as she bolted up but fell out of the bed as everyone but Quinn started laughing, "Argh, Frankie!"

Frankie was now face to face with his blonde mother and if he could smile in a cheeky manner he would and she knew it.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" Maddie and Alison yelled happily as Quinn got back on the bed and looked at them after she put her glasses on.

"Aw, thank you babies, that's so sweet," Rachel said, "And you made my favourite, thank you,"

"Thank you girls, I love breakfast in bed," Quinn said as she took the tray so that the girls could jump on the bed.

"We talked with Gannma Shelby and Bweth," Alison said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, Beth is going to baby sit because she said 'I don't have much of a life or a boyfriend,'" Maddie said, "So, she's looking after us so you guys can go on a date,"

"You arranged that?" Rachel asked as Maddie nodded, "That's my girl, always planning ahead,"

"What are you going to do today?" Maddie asked.

"Well, how about we hang out as a family first, and then I suppose Beth's coming here to Babysit and Mommy and I are going to go to a nice restaurant, have dinner and then, uh, come back and, sleep," Rachel said.

"You can say you're somersaulting, I don't mind,"

"Somersaulting?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Beth said that that's what you two do when you're locked in your room and laughing, like, a lot," Maddie said.

Quinn's face turned completely red at that and Rachel looked shocked.

_'Somersaulting? They weren't somersaulting,'_ Frankie thought to himself, even he could figure out what was really going on behind those doors, not that he wanted to but the noise was hard to ignore, even from his spot, _'Weird humans, why they couldn't just do it once a year at the right season I don't know,'_

"She told you that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Maddie replied.

"Mommy can I somersault too?" Alison asked.

"Oh god no, not until you're old enough to understand what it means to somersault in a bedroom," Quinn said.

"Oh, why? I somersault in the yard,"

"That's a different type of somersaulting, okay, Mom and I do adults somersaulting,"

"Quinn, you're going to dig a hole for yourself and the talk is not something I'd like to awkwardly do on Valentine's Day," Rachel said.

"Right," Quinn said.

Frankie was bored on the ground as he hopped onto the bed and relaxed, staring intently at Quinn's pancakes.

"No, my pancakes, you have fish, I smelt it," Quinn said as she grabbed her pancakes and ate it with her hands.

"He helped us carry the tray," Maddie said proudly.

"He did? Thank you Frankie for helping the girls bring us breakfast," Rachel said as she kissed the top of his head.

"The sea lion gets a kiss before me?" Quinn said amused.

"Yes, because he's our child too,"

"Things I endure for him,"

"Exactly, now I'll give you a kiss,"

"EW!" the two girls said as they covered their eyes and Frankie decided to copy them and put his flipper to his face.

"Oh shush," Quinn said.

"So, do you have a Valentine's Day gift for me?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I do, and I'll show you later tonight, okay,"

"Okay, I will too,"

The happy family had started eating their breakfast before Quinn said, "Girls, what state is the kitchen in?"

"Uh, Ali and I have colouring in to do, right Ali?" Maddie said as she grabbed her sister and the two bolted off.

"Frankie?"

Frankie just looked at her before waddling away as quickly as he could. He wasn't going to stay in this mess.

"Oh god we have a mess to clean don't we?" Quinn said to Rachel when they were left alone.

"Yes we do, but first," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn's lips, "Happy Valentine's Day Sweetie,"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too," Quinn said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: And there you have it, short (sorta) sweet. Next one will be up eventually, I still have to work on my other stories too. Lol.<strong>


	2. St Patrick's Day

**AN: **So, I realised I quite like writing from Frankie's point of view, not sure how great this one-shot is, but oh well.  
>Also, I know traditionally most writers will write on the actual holiday...but I'm not most writers. LOL. I like to try and get this series of one-shots done as soon as I can, I'm having way too much fun writing them to stop now.<p>

Enjoy the St. Patrick's Day Chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>St. Patrick's Day<strong>

Frankie was not happy, oh no, he was not happy at all. If you were to give him a scale of one to ten, one being pretty good and ten pretty bad, he'd be at twenty-nine.

Why? Because for some odd reason some idiotic boys, he refused to acknowledge them as adults, especially with how they behaved, yes, those BOYS thought it'd be hilarious to climb into the centre, terrorise the mammals and birds at the centre who were healing, oh and give him alcohol by pouring it into bowl that had his fish in it, of course he didn't know that, nor did Quinn when they went to the office that day. And it wasn't until he started to feel sick that Quinn checked over the CCTV footage.

"I don't care if they are sophomores at University or that it's freaking St. Patrick's Day or that you're going with your stupid excuse of boys will be boys, they trespassed onto our property at three A.M. and they terrorized our sick animals, plus they poured beer into my sea lion's bowl, which is usually always clean which is why I don't' worry about checking it when I get in, and he ingested the alcohol and is now puking his guts out," Quinn said angrily on the phone as Frankie threw up again and whined at her, "Hear that? HUH? That's Frankie hurling up his guts, what I would do for punishment? I would tell their parents and kick them out for half a year, but if you want they can intern here and see what it's like for the animals, well if you're not going to follow that up then I will sue, and mark my words my best friend is the best damn lawyer in California State, oh you've heard of her, Santana Lopez, yes, her, good day,"

With that Quinn hung up the phone angrily as Frankie moved slowly towards her and leaned his head on her lap.

"I'm really sorry buddy," Quinn said as she adjusted her glasses and patted his head before going to look for some medication to help him, "Sylvia,"

"Yes Quinn," Sylvia, a new intern there said.

"Can you please clean this up, I have to go find medicine for him," Quinn said.

"Sure thing Quinn, are they going to do anything?"

"I'm not sure, I hope so, stupid idiots and stupid St Patrick's Day,"

"I usually enjoy it,"

"You're not an idiot who would trespass and harm animals though, you just go out clubbing and have a good time,"

"That is true, so, are you going to do anything for St Paddy's Day?"

"Rachel wants to go to the parade and festival and bring the girls with her,"

"You're not going?"

"I'll join later, but with Frankie, I don't know,"

Frankie could hear how much she wanted to go so he nudged her.

"We'll see how you feel, okay buddy?" Quinn said.

"Well, it's just down the road from us, and Frankie can go with you," Sylvia said.

"I'm not bringing a sea lion to the St Patrick's Day festival,"

Frankie looked at her.

"No, no pouting, Frankie," Quinn started as her phone rang, "Hello? Oh hi Rachel, Frankie's doing bad, he'll be okay, some stupid kids, yes, I'll get Santana on it if those idiots don't get their asses in gear, what? No I'm not bringing him if he's feeling better, because Rachel, it's a festival and there'll be a lot of drinking there, it's no place for a sea lion, no, but, but, Rachel, it's, but, fine, hey just because I'm of Irish descent does not mean I enjoy drinking and this ridiculous holiday, I know we're part Catholic in our family but this is a crazy celebration and isn't Catholic, I don't think, well I don't like, I don't think Frankie does either, it made him ill, but, okay baby I'll see you soon,"

As she hung up she saw Sylvia biting her lips and trying not to laugh at her.

"Go ahead, laugh," Quinn sighed as Sylvia burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you are so whipped," she said.

"Rachel said it's a family event that will be monitored, I don't see how I'm going to get him in without a ruckus,"

"Well I don't think it'll be so bad, I mean in the last few months since he arrived last year, he's grown in popularity, people know the two of you, I swear you two should do a television show, Frankie and Dr Quinn, Masters of the Ocean,"

"Seriously, you put the sea lion before me?"

"Well, he's cute, people will go for that,"

"Aha, and you plagiarised that name,"

"Quinn is a usual name, so what? And besides you know you're hot, and if you weren't married and I wasn't as straight as a ruler, I'd totally go for you,"

"Thank you, I think,"

"Go have fun, I'll look after the place, Paul's coming in later anyway and so is Stacey, we'll be fine, take Frankie with you, have fun with the family,"

"If he's feeling better,"

"He'll be fine,"

Quinn sighed as she went to get him his medicine.

* * *

><p>Frankie was lazing about as he waited for the medicine to make him feel better, he was actually feeling better, so he hoped he could travel with Quinn to this St Patrick's Day Festival, he wondered what it was about.<p>

His mate Sunshine was at the centre that day with his pup Razor.

He snorted at the ironic nature of the name Sunshine, his mate was anything but a ray of sunshine when she was demanding, mind you, he liked her so he bared with it.

Quinn had once told a group of students that he and Sunshine were not like usual Californian Sea Lions as they were both monogamous, whatever that meant. He liked doing those shows with her, it was fun to teach humans something about his brethren.

Maddie had named his mate. Rachel always wondered why the name Sunshine as that reminded her of their school days and of her number one competitor for solos.

His pup was named by Alison, why Razor no one knew.

As he doze a bit he heard Quinn walking towards the truck….she was leaving without him.

He jolted up and chased after her barking.

He watched as Quinn turned, "What's wrong Frankie?" she asked.

He shook his head at her, barking.

"I wasn't leaving without you silly, I'm just putting some things into the truck, but now that you're up, let's go," she said as she went to her truck and opened the door for him.

At the actual festival itself, they had a hard time finding Rachel and the kids, so they had to wait for Rachel to find them.

A few people recognised him and asked for photos, which Quinn let them do.

"Quinn you made it, and Frankie, are you okay buddy?" Rachel asked as she kissed Quinn a hello and patted Frankie's head. She was wearing a green sun dress as were the girls.

There were a lot of weird people around that day for Frankie, they were wearing what Rachel said was Irish green colours, not that he'd notice it too much as he was amused by watching full grown humans laughing boisterously and falling over while drinking something that reminded him of the colour pee.

"Frankie, come here," Maddie said as Frankie waddled over to her.

"C'mon, let's go win a goldfish, but you can't eat it, okay," she said to him.

"Mommy I want you to carry me," Alison said to Quinn.

"I beg your pardon," Quinn said.

"Please,"

"Okay then, Rachel, where are Frankie and Maddie?"

"Over there, I think people are amused,"

Quinn looked over at the stall and sure enough there was Frankie, he was at the High Striker, which is the game where you use a hammer to hit the padding at the bottom to make the puck go up and attempt to hit the bell at the top.

Frankie was currently trying to do that by using his body much to the joy of the cheering men.

"HEY!" they all yelled happily as he jumped onto the padding again and the bell went up.

Rachel walked over quickly just as Frankie slammed down hard enough to send the puck to the top.

"HEY, HE DID IT, THE DARN THING DID IT," one man yelled happily as he patted the sea lion's head.

"Maddie don't walk away like that again, okay," Rachel said sternly.

"Okay Mom, but look, Frankie won a goldfish," Maddie said as the man gave her the prize (which he actually took from another booth – kind of the carny's to do that for the happy six year old and her sea lion).

"You can't eat it, okay Frankie?" Rachel said.

_'Eat that weird looking thing? No way,'_ Frankie thought to himself.

* * *

><p>As the day was coming to an end for the family; Quinn had to go back to work and Rachel wanted to take the girls home to nap, Frankie was tired and he had enough of being around humans, save for his humans of course.<p>

This day was tiring, he mostly ran after Alison when the family were sitting down trying to listen to music and eat some food from the stalls there.

Quinn, who was now sporting a Shamrock hat and had a four leafed clover painted on her face, and Rachel had a similar one on hers, shared her meal with him, he was pleased about that, looks like she just gave up trying to keep some of her meal from him.

But running after Alison and trying to keep her away from potential idiotic partyers reminded him of when he tried to teach his pup how to swim because he had to, it just made him exhausted. Razor had tried to follow him into the water, only to fall in and struggle a bit, Frankie had to chase after his son and pushed him a bit to keep him afloat as Sunshine barked at him frantically, he got his pup out of the water by biting onto his neck and lifting him out.

People thought it was cute, he thought it was terrifying and so did Razor. I mean, how would you feel if your baby fell into the water and it didn't know how to adapt and swim properly yet?

"I have to go back to work," Quinn said as she kissed the girls then kissed Rachel's lips.

"Okay, I'll see you at home, okay, thank you for coming," Rachel said as she kissed Quinn's lips back.

"Happy St. Patrick's Day,"

"Happy St. Patrick's Day,"

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back at the Centre, Frankie saw Sylvia grinning at Quinn.<p>

"Good time huh? Partake of the beer did we?" she asked Quinn.

"No of course not, Alison saw this hat and wanted me to get one and wear it, who am I to say no to a pouting child," Quinn laughed as she took the hat off and placed it on her desk.

Frankie decided to go to the deck to catch the rest of the afternoon sun before the centre closed.

He knew Quinn would be doing her rounds soon and checking up on work she had to do.

"You've been asked to Guest Lecture again," Sylvia said, "Oh, and the University wants to talk to you about the boys,"

But that was all Frankie heard as he waddled to the jetty end and dozed off.

As the sun began to set, he heard everyone clean up around him and leave as Quinn joined him at the Jetty.

"So, I have some news for you buddy," she said as she sat down next to him, "You're joining me at a lecture,"

Frankie looked at her.

"Oh, and apparently those boys will be there," she finished.

That got his interest.

"Want to have a little bit of revenge?" Quinn asked as Frankie barked in agreement with her, "I thought you might, so here's the plan, the lecture is going to be held here at the centre and is about human interaction and sea mammals, and I'm going to talk about how alcohol and other bad behaviour can be bad for sea mammals,"

Frankie looked at her, waiting for her to get to the point.

"I figured you could demonstrate your usual beforehand then, hurl on them, they'll be sitting at the front, we'll make sure of it, that way they'll learn, don't mess with the Californian Sea Lion, what do you say?"

Frankie barked happily, revenge was going to be messy and sweet for him, _'Happy St Paddy's day indeed,'_


	3. Easter

**AN: **Okay, so this was driving me nuts, I was deliberating whether Frankie as a Californian Sea Lion was classed as a pinniped or an otariidae - turns out, according to some experts, Sea Lions are classed as otariidae but are under the general pinniped family...I got confused and annoyed for nothing. Lol.

Also, apologies, I realised that Lent actually is before St Patrick's Day, good thing this chapter is focussed on Easter. Lol.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Easter<strong>

Frankie was "busy" lying on the grass outside the Country Club building, he wasn't quite sure what this place was for, all he knew was that it was boring, it was loud and there were human women there who made his skin crawl.

He was busy keeping an eye out on the kids, especially Alison, who was still only three years old, as the human adults made the kids participate in something called an 'Easter Egg Hunt'.

Now he wasn't quite sure what that meant, he just knew what hunt meant and he thought it was atrocious of human parents to make their pups do all the hunting for whatever this Easter Egg was.

He sighed as he remembered the time leading up to this event.

* * *

><p>It began about forty days ago, he watched as Quinn had come home with Maddie from something she called an 'Ash Wednesday' service with soot on both of their foreheads in a cross shape, and told everyone in the family that she had decided to give something up for Lent. He didn't know why, something to do with a church and Easter or something like that, but he didn't quite know what she meant by it.<p>

She decided to give up chocolate and desserts for Lent. Rachel, in solidarity with her wife, gave up singing, although she would still be allowed to do warm ups for her voice because she didn't want to get rusty. The kids were doing a short version of Lent which would run for twenty days (or until Quinn and Rachel caved in because come on, the kids are only six and three), Maddie decided she'd give up on drinking soda (Rachel was very proud of her) and Alison decided she wasn't going to wear her princess t-shirts.

Life wasn't without its' drama, Quinn was in chocolate and dessert withdrawals, Rachel got nervous when the radio played but funnily enough the kids were doing just fine.

On the other front, Quinn got into a bit of trouble during the Lent period with the parents of the three boys on the day Frankie hurled on them as part of revenge for what happened on St Patrick's Day, she got out trouble though by saying that that's what happens when you mistreat and terrorise animals before she proceeded to show them the video of their sons causing a lot of damage to the animals and the property.

"Be glad I'm not asking you to pay for all of this or you'd be in debt," Quinn had said folding her arms.

The parents left it at that.

Not too long after that, Quinn was accused of mistreating him.

Frankie was not happy about that, Quinn, mistreating him? That was an impossibility. As for the reason why this group got mad, it was because he was spotted following her almost everywhere, including going home and he was learning a few new tricks despite his age.

So what? He learnt a few new tricks, it was no different than when he watched Santana train her dog with new tricks when the Lopez-Pierce family came in to show off their newly trained dog.

Like when Quinn taught him how to shake or nod his head by getting him to mimic her first while she pointed at him at a low angle if she wanted him to shake his head no or she would do a single nod while looking at him to make him nod his head rapidly.  
>He loved that trick and he knew it caused some frustration to Rachel when she'd ask him something and he'd shake his head because Quinn was behind her making the gestures. Quinn was in the dog house for a week.<p>

Another trick he liked doing was moving his mouth in quick succession making it seem like he was talking when Quinn would put her hand softly just under her throat to indicate that he should move his lips and if her hand was lower, it was an indication that he was supposed to bark or roar as well.

She had done it as part of her lecture at the centre to show how smart Californian Sea Lions could be and how well they trained if you treated them well and were patient and it just so happened that an animal rights activist with no clue about Quinn (or Rachel's) history with him demanded to know why she took him home every day or forced him to do simple tricks for her lectures. Quinn for her part remained calm and tried to explain carefully that Frankie was a member of her family who came home with her if he wanted to and that he was well looked after like all other animals at the Centre, it just so happened that he also had a prior relationship with Quinn because of something that happened to him when he was a pup.

The guy said he didn't believe her and that she was show casing animal cruelty. (The other people who were there shook their heads in disagreement, luckily for Quinn).

Needless to say things got slightly messy, but with Santana on the case the guy backed off when it was shown that Frankie knew Quinn since he was a pup and that there was no cruelty invovled...unless you included him stealing her lunch. She never really got over that one.

_'Stupid humans trying to mess with things they know nothing about and just assuming,'_ Frankie had thought to himself that day, _'Thinking I wasn't happy where I am, if I wasn't happy, I'd show it,'_

Anyway, back onto Easter.

Frankie was following Rachel around the house as Quinn was in her study reading when Rachel announced to the family that they were going to a Country Club as she was invited to go since she was quote unquote famous.

"It'll be fun Quinn, and there'll be an Easter Egg hunt for the kids," Rachel said as she came in and sat on Quinn's lap. Frankie went to his spot and lay down.

"I hate those kind of places, they're all snooty and rude and so up themselves, they were my family before Beth and before you, I don't want to go there Rachel, especially if Heather's mom is going," Quinn said as she closed her book.

"What have you got against Heather? She's a sweet little girl,"

"I said her Mom, her mom is a bitch,"

"Quinn!"

"She is, she's so pretentious and rude and her son is even worse, he's a bully, he shoves other kids around and acts like it's always their fault, he's a brat,"

"Maybe they won't go,"

"Rachel, I really don't think it's a good idea,"

"We'll bring Frankie, he'll guard them,"

"Why is it that Frankie seems to be coming to things a lot more with us?"

"Because he's family, besides, he'll do a good job keeping Butch away,"

"I know he will, I'm hoping he'll bite the kid's ass,"

"Quinn,"

"What?"

Rachel just sighed before saying, "Santana, Brittany and Lily are going,"

"Seriously? This is going to be interesting,"

* * *

><p>Now on the actual Easter Saturday, Frankie was left guarding Alison, Maddie and Lily (Santana and Brittany's seven year old daughter).<p>

Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany were all on the balcony talking as they kept the occasionally eye on their children. (Even if there were a couple of referees on the field to make sure that the kids were behaving).

Alison was running around with her basket on her own as she tried to get an egg, but every time she got to one, someone would always beat her to it.

A few times that Butch kid would shove Alison down and grab the easter egg from her. But Alison wouldn't cry. She just kept going until almost all the eggs were gone, Frankie could see a few left that the kids missed, one big one, he was surprised they didn't see it.

As Butch ran past Alison again, he teased her and shoved her to the ground, the referees didn't know what to do about that because apparently the only reason they were there was because Butch's mother was from money and high up, if they reprimanded him they would get in trouble.

That's the thing with humans he reckoned, they had a weird system, if a kid of someone who has a lot of useless pieces of paper (to a Sea Lion it's useless) is naughty - no one does anything.

To him, if a pup misbehaved it would get bitten and a lesson to it, especially if it was being cruel to a smaller younger pup that couldn't fend for itself.

"Those referees are bought, what the hell?" Frankie heard Quinn say.

"Quinn, you can't hit him," Rachel said softly.

"But he deserves it, he's such a brat,"

"Quinn, get your leg off the balcony, you're not jumping down,"

"Rachel I'm putting my foot down on this, he's hurting Alison,"

"I meant you're not jumping down because we're taking the stairs,"

"Oh,"

As he heard the four women make their way down, he saw Butch push a few kids as he grabbed some of their eggs, and as they stumbled they hit Alison.

Butch laughed as he ran in front of Alison and stole an egg she was about to pick up.

"Loser," he sneered at her and ran off.

Alison started crying as she dropped her empty basket and furiously wiped her tears.

Frankie felt bad for her as he walked up to the three year old, sniffed and nestled up to the her.

He looked around and saw the bully boy go after an egg, he started to race at him barking loudly scaring the boy and making him fall.

Frankie smirked in his own way as he picked up the big chocolate egg and carefully raced back to Alison.

He barked at her as he nudged the basket upright again and put the egg in it.

The three year old calmed down as she looked at what Frankie was doing.

She sniffed, "Than-thank you, Fwan-fwan-key," she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey you're not allowed to have help," Butch yelled at her scaring her.

"Hey, leave my sister alone you meany, you've got a lot of eggs, she only has one and that's because you're a mean bully," Maddie said as she caught up to her sister, "You made her cry, that's bad,"

"She's not allowed help stupid,"

"I'm not stupid, besides, the rules are she's not allowed help from an adult or parent, Frankie is a sea lion, so blah,"

"No pets, give me the egg,"

"NO, you're a bully and you're mean, that's Alison's egg,"

"And the referees should be ashamed of themselves for letting you get away with hurting other kids and stealing their eggs just because your Mommy is rich and thinks she's better than everyone else," Lily said as she stood tall next to her friend.

"Hey, back off," Butch said as he stood up, their parents only watched on.

"Make me puto,"

Butch shoved Lily a bit, but the young Latina with the blue eyes didn't budge much.

"Oh hell to the no you didn't just do that to my girl, I'm-ma 'bout to go Lima Heights on your sorry ass," Maddie yelled as Quinn and Rachel turned and glared at a very sheepish looking Santana.

"Yeah, leave Ali alone you big bully, I'm-ma back my girl M up and totes throw down on you," Lily said doing a pretty spot on impression of Santana.

"I'm not scared of you," Butch said, but he was starting to get scared. Heather on the other hand was laughing quietly at her brother getting his comeuppance.

"You should be, I have razor blades in my hair, you know, just all up in this," Lily said as she indicated her ponytail.

"Sanny, you are in big trouble," Brittany said as she crossed her arms at Santana.

"Oops," Santana offered.

"Aha, you got that right,"

Frankie on the other hand, joined the girls as he stood in front of them and snarled angrily at the boy.

"See, my boy Frankie is going to throw down with you if you don't leave us alone, and Frankie, you'll bite him if he tries to hurt Ali again, right?" Lily asked Frankie as he saw Quinn give him the signal to nod his head.

Rachel spotted that and whacked Quinn on the arm.

"Ow," Quinn said but not in pain as she looked at Rachel.

"See, he gonna bite you, you're ruining Easter for everyone else, so back off," Lily said.

Butch just looked over at his mother who seemed embarrassed by what Lily and Maddie had said about her.

* * *

><p>The day ended well, Butch was too scared to misbehave again while at the field and the other kids had a chance to get some Easter eggs too.<p>

Frankie decided to stick right next to Alison, who had stopped walking around now, so he curled up around her so she was essentially sitting in the middle of a Frankie doughnut as she ate some of her Easter Egg.

"Come here baby," Quinn said as she lifted Alison up and carried her, "I think someone is tired,"

"I'm not tired," Alison said as she rubbed her eyes and leaned against Quinn's shoulder as Rachel took her Easter egg, rewrapped it and put it in her bag.

"I'm sure you're not, you have fun in the end?"

"Yeah, Fwan-key's cool,"

"He is," Quinn said as she patted Frankie's head, "Thank you buddy for looking out for my daughter,"

Frankie just huffed at her, saying _'Of course, she's family,'_

"Mom, Mommy, guess what?" Maddie said as she skipped up to Quinn and Rachel, "Heather is laughing so hard at her brother, and his Mom is finally doing something about his behaviour, I heard,"

"Well that's good," Rachel said as she took Maddie's hand with her right hand and they all walked to the car, the Lopez-Pierce family were just ahead of them.

Frankie was walking behind them.

"Mom," Maddie started as she looked at Rachel.

"Yes Baby," Rachel answered.

"Can we maybe do Easter as a family somewhere else next year?'

"Oh yes, I think one Country Club is enough for me, I did'nt think I'd ever not like being invited somewhere so much,"

"Told ya," Quinn said.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted to experience it,"

"I know,"

"For now, Maddie, you are in a lot of trouble,"

"Why Mom?" Maddie asked as she got into the car.

"When did you learn to say you're going to go all Lima Heights?" Rachel asked as Quinn put Alison, who had fallen asleep now, into her car seat.

"Oh, I heard Aunty San say it once when one guy was trying to chat up Aunty Brittany, it was cool, and she looked badass so I thought I'd copy her, like an actress Mom,"

"Don't try and butter me up, the Lopez-Pierces are coming to finish their Easter with us and we're all going to have a good talk about appropriate conduct,"

Maddie pouted a bit.

"But, I'm also saying, good job on protecting your sister, I'm proud of you," Rachel said as she kissed Maddie's head.

"She's my sister, of course I'll protect her," Maddie said proudly.

"Good girl," Quinn said as she kissed Maddie's head before walking to her truck, "C'mon Frankie, up onto the truck,"

Frankie did as he was told as he sat next to Quinn and watched as Rachel drove off home first.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your first Easter buddy," Quinn said as she started the car, "A whole lot about eggs and nothing to do with the Lord Jesus, such is humanity,"

Frankie just huffed a bit at her, he didn't seem to mind it so much in the end, as long as he could make the girls' happy he didn't care.

But maybe next Easter they could hide some fish for him too, that looked like fun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: <strong>Yes, the scene where Alison doesn't get any eggs is actually inspired by a Simpson's episode.


	4. Mother's Day

**Mother's Day (May 11)**

Oh Mother's Day, a day to celebrate the love and sacrifice that a mother gives to her child or children….when the heck is Father's Day and why are Father's clearly not as celebrated as much as mother's are?

This was the question that Frankie thought up as he watched Alison and Maddie, again, invade the kitchen and attempt to cook their mothers breakfast.

This time they opted for vegan waffles.

Frankie sighed, he still didn't understand why he had to be up, but he supposed they needed help carrying the tray again, crap that meant he had to go up the stairs of doom.

He looked at the two as he went over it, don't Dads do just as much work? And if not, well, don't they deserve to feel special like the Moms are made to feel special? Is a Dads position just to work and not get some recognition, now he knew that apparently there was a Father's Day but no one really remembers when that was and that it wasn't made that big of a deal of, or at least, that's what he noticed.

Being a Dad himself, he'd love to get recognition, then again he always did with the women of the house because they appreciated him there. So he supposed that that was okay.

He sighed again.

"Do you dink Mommy and Mom will like the waffles Maddie?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, they're vegan, and Mommy loves the syrup, we just have to be careful with that because if it gets everywhere, Mommy will be mad," Maddie answered.

"What about Mom?"

"She'll be furious,"

"Oh, that's bad,"

"Yeah,"

When they were done, Frankie waited until they signalled for him to point his nose up so he could balance the tray on his nose, at least it wasn't as heavy as last time and the items were more balanced.

He waddled carefully up the stairs with Maddie beside him to make sure the tray didn't fall.

Alison was again ahead of them.

When they reached the top floor, Maddie took the tray off Frankie's nose to give him a rest and put it on the ground and made Alison and Frankie wait as she ran to their room and got their home made Mother's Day cards, signed by all of them, Frankie included (Maddie signed for him), as well as the gifts of chocolate and two shirts with the words "Our #1 Moms" on the front with a picture of the two girls together underneath it.

How did they achieve this? Well, they put together their pocket monies, not that Alison had much of a choice because she followed what her sister said, and in order to get places and pay for the items, four and half words Babysitting and Brittany S. Pierce. (Of course the tall blonde covered for them when they were short – but she didn't mind, they were family).

When Maddie came back, she gave the gifts and cards to Alison to hold as she put the tray back onto Frankie's nose and the three walked quietly to their parent's bedroom.

They could hear their parents talking inside quietly with one another, about what they weren't sure.

Alison pushed the door open as they walked inside.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY," the two girls yelled happily as Rachel and Quinn looked at them.

"Oh my gosh, thank you girls," Rachel said as she put her hand to heart, "And Frankie for carrying the tray again,"

"He's awesome at that," Maddie said as she gave her mothers breakfast in bed.

"Is that Vegan Waffles?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow, how'd you know how to make it?"

"I copied you,"

"Oh, that's so sweet,"

"Presents Mommy, Presents Mom," Alison said excitedly as she jumped onto the bed narrowly missing the breakfast tray.

"Whoa hey," Quinn said with a laugh as she swooped the tray out of the way.

"Ali," Maddie whined in annoyance as she climbed onto the bed.

Frankie took this opportunity to do so too.

"Mommy, what are you and Mom going to do today?" Alison asked as she cuddled up into Quinn's arms and Maddie was in Rachel's.

Frankie was busy eyeing the waffles.

"Frankie, no, no waffles, you'll get fish downstairs," Rachel said, "And what are we doing Quinn?"

"Right, um, I don't really know, I have work today until about three," Quinn answered.

"You have school, Maddie,"

"And Ali has Preschool,"

"But after Mommy," Maddie said as she looked at Quinn from Rachel's arms.

Quinn thought for a moment, "How about we have a family night?" she said, "We can play games, watch movies,"

"Yeah, sounds great,"

"Mommy, Presents," Alison said loudly.

"Oh right," Quinn said as she read her card first, "Oh this is so sweet,"

Rachel smiled as she read her card quietly then kissed Maddie's head, "Thank you both for the beautiful cards,"

"We got you guys something too," Maddie said as Alison gave Quinn a package and Maddie gave Rachel one.

The two mothers opened it and aww'd at the sight.

"This is so cute, I'm wearing mine to work today," Quinn said as she gave Alison a hug and kissed Maddie's head.

"Me too," Rachel said as she kissed both children.

Frankie started barking at them.

"Yes, yes, we'll feed you Mr Grumpy Gills," Maddie said.

"Um Sweetie, he doesn't have gills," Quinn said.

"I know Mommy, he's an otariidae from the pinniped family, I know, I'm just saying, he's grumpy,"

* * *

><p>As everyone was getting ready for work and school, there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Are you expecting anyone?" Quinn asked Rachel as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, you?"

"No,"

Maddie went to answer the door, "GRANDMA," she yelled happily as she hugged Judy tightly.

"Hi Sweetie, how are you?" Judy asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Mommy is about to go to work with Frankie and Mom is going to the studio to be a scientist after taking Ali and me to school and preschool,"

"That's lovely,"

"Ganma," Alison said happily as she came to give Judy a hug.

"Mom, hi," Quinn said as she came to the door and gave her mother a hug.

"Number One Moms huh?" Judy said with a happily raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they got it for us, I'm wearing it to work,"

"Hey Mom," Rachel said as she gave Judy a hug too, "What brings you here? Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

"Well, it's Mother's Day, I was lonely in Lima and thought, well I'm free, I'm not doing anything, I think I'll fly over to California with my ridiculously overpriced plane ticket and come spend time with my family,"

"Aww,"

"You're also fumigating the house and Francine was driving you up the wall isn't that right?" Quinn deduced with a smirk.

"Oh shush, but yes,"

"Ganma, can you take me to Preschool," Alison asked.

"Of course I can Ali," Judy said.

"Mom," Quinn started.

"Yes,"

"Happy Mother's Day, I am glad that you're here,"

Judy smiled.

* * *

><p>While Quinn was at the Centre being complimented on her Number One Moms shirt, Frankie decided that he'd actually go out into the ocean today and swim.<p>

Quinn never worried about him going because he always came home.

He decided that since it was Mother's Day, he should get them something, he wouldn't get fish, he'd probably eat it or if he left it at work it would stink up the place, so he decided that he'd swim around the area and see if he could find something pretty.

Being a sea lion, the colour spectrum didn't always work to his favour, but he was sure he'd find them a pretty stone or something.

* * *

><p>At the studio lot, Rachel was with Judy, who she had invited to come along to get a look at the behind the scenes work of her show.<p>

"Wow, I'm amazed, I've never seen so much detail and green screen," Judy commented.

"Yeah, it's a lot of work, but after a while you get very used to it," Rachel said.

"Rachel, hey girl, wow, love that shirt," one of her co-workers said.

"Yeah, the kids gave one to me and the other to Quinn for mother's day,"

"Looks good, pity you can't wear that on the show,"

"Yeah, pity,"

"Why can't you wear it?" Judy asked.

"Oh, because my character is a single woman who's married to her job, also, they won't allow it for costuming," Rachel said.

"Pity,"

"Yeah,"

"How are you handling all the scientific stuff? I must say, I'm always impressed that you handle it so well,"

"Thank you, Quinn helps a lot, there was one episode where she actually made a note to the producer and told him the science was wholly inaccurate, I found it amusing,"

Judy laughed at that.

The day went by well, when the filming was done and Rachel had her Mother's Day present back on. She and Judy went to pick up the kids.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving home, Rachel found an amused Quinn inside without Frankie. But it seemed she was conversing with someone.<p>

"Hey, why are you looking so amused?" Rachel asked.

"Hi Rachel," Shelby said.

"Shelby?" Rachel turned and saw Shelby, "Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"Well, thought I'd come by for an impromptu visit,"

"Hey, Happy Mother's Day,"

"Happy Mother's Day to you too,"

"Hi Rachel," Beth said as she waved.

"Hey Beth, how are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not doing too badly, I'm just here to say Happy Birth Mother's Day to Quinn and Happy Quasi-Mother Now Sister Day to you,"

"Please, don't go there, I still get a headache,"

Shelby and Judy chuckled at that.

"Hey, where's Frankie?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Quinn answered, "He went out to the ocean and never came back, he probably needs a bit of a break,"

"Pity, I miss him being around, it'll be so quiet without my good morning kiss,"

"You get a kiss that's good, even if it is fishy, but I will not miss my morning alarm clock,"

"Morning alarm clock?" Shelby asked as everyone sat down.

"Well, when we were stuck on that island, Frankie was still a pup, his way of making us wake up to this day, was to give Rachel a very sloppy kiss and to me, he would bark really loudly into my ear," Quinn explained as they heard a car pull up and a barking was heard.

"What the? That sounds like Frankie," Quinn said as she got up.

The truck from the centre was there and out jumped Paul.

"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, a certain someone was at the centre and barking at the exit like no one's business," Paul said as Frankie could be seen waddling up to Quinn with a box in his mouth..

"Frankie, hey buddy, I thought you wanted to stay out today," Quinn said, "Thanks Paul,"

Paul waved goodbye and left.

"Hey everyone, Frankie's back," Quinn said as Alison ran up to Frankie.

"Fwan-key, you are home," she said as she hugged the sea lion.

Frankie put the box down and looked proud of himself, it was hard to locate what he wanted, and to find a box he could literally sink his teeth into, and then to come back and try and get someone to bring him home.

But he got it done.

He pushed the box towards Quinn's feet as she was the closes to him.

"I think he got you a present," Rachel said feeling slightly jealous.

Quinn picked up the box and opened it, "I think it's for the both of us, and I just happened to be closer to him,"

"What is it?"

"Two really beautiful looking stones, from the ocean, I can smell the sea water, he must have gone diving for these,"

Rachel took one stone and Frankie barked.

"Is this one for Quinn?" Rachel asked as he let out a breath at her in confirmation, "Yep, must be,"

Quinn took the emerald green stone as Rachel took the ruby red one.

"These are gorgeous, where do you think he found them?" Rachel asked as Quinn shrugged her shoulders, "Thank you buddy,"

"Yes, thank you Frankie, they're gorgeous," Quinn said with a smile.

And as everyone was getting ready to settle down to have dinner before movies and game night to finish off Mother's Day with; Frankie lay on his spot happily thinking to himself, _'Happy Mother's Day to the best Mommies ever…hmmm, starving, I probably should get some fish, maybe Quinn will give me some of her food,"_

And with that he set off to the dining room.


	5. Fourth of July

**AN: **Hey all, sorry that it's been a while since I've updated, but I've noticed that there was this thing called sleep that I've been neglecting, plus I've gotten more work, so I will try to update as quickly as I can but can make no promises about it this time.

I also have two other works besides this one to finish. Ha ha.

Just a heads up, coming from where I am, we don't actually celebrate the 4th of July, so I apologise for not being so in-depth with this chapter. (I just know that there are fireworks).

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth of July: Independence Day<strong>

Frankie wasn't happy, something about big holidays didn't seem to make him overly happy, but maybe it was because St Patrick's Day he was sick, Easter he had to chase after the mean stupid fat kid (okay so the kid wasn't really fat, by sea lion standards anyway), Mother's Day and Valentine's Day weren't actually too bad…so maybe he was just biased about the Fourth of July.

Quinn had locked him inside the house, something about protecting him and his ears. He barked loudly and sadly as the family members were all outside.

The kids made sure he could see what they were doing because they felt bad for him.

They wanted him outside, but Quinn said that this time the pouting wouldn't work because they had to keep him safe from fireworks.

The day had started off well.

Hiram and LeRoy Berry as well as Judy Fabray had flown in from Lima, courtesy of Rachel, and Shelby and Beth were also there to celebrate the holiday with them.

There was blue, red and white almost all over the house as the girls laughed and waited for their mothers to be finished with the cooking and barbecuing.

Originally they were planning on going as a family to the park to enjoy the carnival, but Quinn had suggested a nice barbeque at home. That way they could be together as a family and they would have fireworks at home as Santana and her had both managed to acquire some.

"Frankie, away from the Barbeque," Quinn berated as Frankie let out a huff and an annoyed bark, "Go play with the girls,"

Frankie looked at her.

"Don't give me that, you can't eat this and the grill is hot, so go, play," Quinn said.

Frankie waddled off and went to see the girls and found the three playing Frisbee with Beth.

He joined in chasing after the Frisbee and making them laugh, he caught it once and tried to throw it, but it went the wrong way, so he just barked and caught it before giving it to whoever was closes.

Rachel was filming the occasion.

"So darling how are you feeling?" Rachel asked as she pointed the video camera at Quinn who was still grilling the food.

"Like a heteronormative stereotyped male in a defined gendered role," Quinn said in one go.

"Quinn, you seriously don't have to keep pointing that out," Rachel said.

"Point what out?"

"Gendered stereotyped roles, I know about those, you could just say you're feeling like a male,"

"Fine, fine, I was just trying to be PC,"

"I know, but this is a home video,"

"Fine, I'm feeling butch,"

Rachel laughed.

Frankie was now behind Rachel as the brunette turned and looked at him, "Hello Frankie," she said, "Wanna say hello?"

Frankie nodded his head as he barked.

"Happy Fourth of July," Rachel said.

"Oh Sweetie, don't forget that we have to lock him inside the house, I don't want him panicking or hurting himself," Quinn said.

"But he'll be fine,"

"Sweetie, trust me okay, I know you want to keep him outside but it's too dangerous with the fireworks going off,"

Rachel sighed, Quinn did know best after all when it came to animals.

"So how have you all been?" LeRoy asked everyone.

"Good," Shelby said, "I'm getting more work on Broadway, and I'm potentially being asked to direct another one, so that should be interesting,"

"That is great, are you and Rachel ever going to perform together again though? You two performing together was phenomenal,"

"Maybe, depends on the project, besides at that moment Rachel still has her show to do,"

"Doesn't mean she can't take a break though," Judy said as Hiram and Shelby nodded in agreement with her.

Eventually the food was all cooked and the happy family were gathering around the picnic tables that were set outside as they all celebrated and ate food.

Frankie had his head on the table next to Quinn looking almost forlorn at her as she was eating, everyone was laughing at the sight as Rachel took a picture.

"Frankie why can't you take Rachel's food? Why mine?" Quinn complained.

He just gave her a look.

"Fish is over there," Quinn said pointing at a bucket.

_'Oh, didn't notice that,'_ Frankie thought as he waddle over and started eating, Quinn was shaking her head.

The doorbell rang at just that moment as Quinn sighed, "I'll get it," she said.

Frankie decided to follow her.

As she opened the door, Santana said, "Hello bitches we're here, sorry we're late and where's the food at?"

"Well hello to you too," Quinn said as she hugged her best friend, "You bring the stuff?"

"Of course I did, it's for blowing things up, of course I'd bring it,"

"Then where is it?"

"Brittany won't let me carry the box,"

"Why?"

"Tell you all together,"

"Are you? Oh my god, are you?"

"We'll tell everyone,"

"Congrtulations,"

"You're assuming,"

"I just know,"

Brittany laughed as she and Lily said hi to Quinn and walked into the house.

As everyone gathered around the table, they all ate together as Frankie was by Santana, to everyone's surprise.

"What is he doing?" Santana asked as Frankie had his head next to her stomach.

"Oh my god," Rachel said as she noticed what he was doing.

"Baby, no, don't," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear.

"Okay,"

"He knows doesn't he?" Brittany stated rather than asked as Quinn nodded her head.

"Know what?" Shelby asked.

"Well, Santana and I have an announcement, we're going to have another baby, and Santana's pregnant,"

The table was in an uproar as everyone happily congratulated Santana.

"So how does Frankie know?" Santana asked as the Sea Lion resumed his position and put his head by her stomach.

"He did that when Rachel and I were pregnant, I don't know why, I guess he likes to hear the sound of a baby growing," Quinn answered.

"He did the same to me when I was around here and pregnant with Lily, I always wondered why he did that," Brittany said.

"Oh I see," Santana said.

Eventually the meal was over and everyone was gathering around together so that they could see the fireworks that Quinn and Santana had brought.

Rachel gave the three small girls some ear buds so that the noise wouldn't scare them as much and Quinn led Frankie into the house before shutting him in.

Frankie starting barking and wailing as he pushed his nose against the door.

"I'm sorry buddy, I wish you could be outside, but it's too dangerous, and it'll be too loud," Quinn said as she tapped the glass and looked at him sadly.

Frankie huffed as he lay down and looked outside.

Maddie and Alison made sure that there was a gap so that he could see too.

"Mommy why can't Frankie be outside?" Alison asked.

"Because it's too dangerous for him," Quinn answered, "I don't know how he'll react or run when I start these,"

"Oh, okay, but he can see them right?"

"Yes,"

Soon Quinn had started lighting the fireworks.

Everyone was oohing and ahh-ing at the scene.

Frankie didn't like it, he started barking like crazy, sure, the colours were pretty, but the noise, good god the noise was deafening. Now he knew why Quinn had kept him inside.

The kids were cheering, well, three out of four were.

Little Alison didn't like the noise anymore than Frankie did as Rachel scooped her into her arms.

Alison was crying as Rachel patted her back, "Mom loud," she cried as she tried to cover her ears.

"I know baby, it's okay," Rachel said to her as she took Alison back inside.

Frankie felt himself overcome the noise for her as he waddled over to Rachel and Alison.

"See, Frankie doesn't like the noise either," Rachel said as she sat down on the ground with her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Alison said.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay, you just don't like fireworks yet, but that's okay,"

"Will I when I'm bigger,"

"Yeah, maybe,"

Frankie just leaned his head on Rachel's lap as he tried to ignore the noise.

Rachel patted his head as Alison cuddled up to the Sea Lion.

"Maybe next year we will go to the Carnival that's in town, okay," Rachel said.

"Why didn't we go this year?" Alison asked.

"Because Mommy wanted to have family time with Grandma, Granddads, Beth and Gran,"

"Oh, okay, next year, we can go on the wheel,"

"Yes, we'll go on the wheel,"

As another firework went off, Alison cuddled more into Rachel's stomach.

"In-pen-dence day is too loud," Alison said.

Rachel laughed, "Yes, it sure can be,"

"Fwan-key, next holiday it won't be so loud, we go Halloween,"

Frankie looked at her for a moment, ignoring the booms and the cheering outside as Rachel smiled at the two with her.

"We will get candy, Mommy said, and we can dress up," Alison finished.

_'Oooh, free food, dressing up and no booms, sounds darn good to me,'_ Frankie thought to himself.

"Happy Four July Mom," Alison said to Rachel all of a sudden.

"Happy Fourth of July baby," Rachel said as she hugged her daughter.


	6. Halloween

**AN:** Hey All, sorry it took so long to update, I've had a lot of work recently and have been exhausted.  
>Hope you enjoy this update.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

A Cow Seal? A Cow Seal? A COW Seal?

No, no, no, he was not in any way a cow, Sunshine (his mate) she was a cow, Frankie was all male thank you very much.

"Mommy, Mommy, Fwan-key's a Cow Seal," Alison said happily as Frankie huffed at that.

Alison was busy tying a hat carefully to his neck so that it would sit on his head as he walked.

"I don't think he likes being called a Cow Seal," Quinn said as she looked from Frankie to Alison.

"But he is, see, he has a cowboy hat and a vest, it cool," Alison said.

"You mean it is cool,"

"Yeah,"

"So you say it's cool, not it cool,"

"Oh, okay, it's cool,"

"Good girl,"

"Mommy, why can't I call him a Cow Seal?"

"Because to Sea Lions a cow is a female sea lion, a girl, Frankie isn't a girl,"

"Oh, okay," Alison said as she looked at Frankie, "You're not a Cow Seal, you're a um, I don't know,"

"Just say he's a rancher silly and we're fine," Maddie said as she joined them.

"Mommy," Alison said as she jumped into Quinn's arms as the woman laughed at her kids.

Maddie was dressed up as a Mummy with blood here and there.

"Scary, she looks like a zoom-bee" Alison said.

"What about me? Aren't I scary?" Quinn asked.

"But I saw you get changed, that's diff-went,"

"I see,"

"Who are you Mommy?"

"I'm a female version of Scott McCall as an Alpha Werewolf,"

"Who?"

"A sexy beast with a six pack," Rachel said as she walked into the room and Quinn raised an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? A sexy beast?" Quinn said.

"Yes, but you're way hotter, I am digging your look,"

"I'm loving yours Lara Croft,"

"Why thank you,"

"What about me Mom?" Alison asked.

"And you're a cool scary vampire child," Rachel answered as she kissed Alison's head.

"Baby do we have to go to the work party? Why can't we just go trick or treating then come home?"

"We are going to go trick or treating first and then we can go the work party, it'll be fun,"

"That's what you said about Easter,"

"Hey, that nasty little boy won't be there and Heather's coming with her Dad because he is a supporter of the centre, as well as that, Santana, Lily and Brittany are going to be there,"

"Lily will be there?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, why?" Rachel asked.

"Cool, I wanna know what she's going to be,"

"You want to make kissy faces at her," Alison teased.

"I do not,"

"Kissy faces?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"It was once, that's it," Maddie said as she waved her arms once in finality.

"Okay, if you say so, but I don't want to be in-laws with Santana for a very, very, long time, okay,"

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about,"

"Aw, you're acting just like your Mommy did," Rachel laughed as Quinn shot her an unamused look.

"C'mon, let's go, candy," Alison said as she pointed to the door and Quinn put her vampire child down.

* * *

><p>Walking through their neighbourhood was fun, people were staring at the unconventional family consisting of an Alpha Werewolf mother, her Lara Croft wife, Zombie Mummy daughter and Vampire child, as well as a Sea Lion dressed up as a Cowboy in a hat.<p>

Frankie enjoyed waddling around behind them, the ground wasn't so bad on his body, probably the reason why Quinn was okay with him tagging along.

The kids who were all dressed up were amusing to watch, some of them seemed happy as they were, others seemed uncomfortable and some of the kids were dressed the way they were because you knew their parents made them wear that costume.

The noise was loud, but it wasn't too bad for him.

He watched as the girls would go up to the door and yell "Trick or Treat," before getting some candy.

He tried it, but the first couple of times he managed to scare people because he would go up to the door barking happily, but people didn't know that and they slammed the door shut as Quinn started laughing at him and Rachel felt bad.

Right now they were at the last house to collect candy from as Frankie waited for the girls.

It was a man who opened the door as he glared down at them, Frankie didn't like the look of him as he waddled up behind the girls and glared back up him.

The man didn't move.

"Um, Trick or Treat," Maddie said as she held out her pumpkin bucket.

The man took a handful of candy and gave it to Maddie without saying anything.

"My sister too, please," Maddie said with no fear.

The man did so.

"Thank you," Maddie said as she took her sister's hand and the two walked away from the house.

Frankie kept glaring at him.

"Fwan-key c'mon, fish at the centre," Alison called out to him, but still, the sea lion didn't move as he kept glaring at the man and gave a growl.

"Frankie, back here, now," Quinn called as Frankie turned away and waddled back up to Quinn as the man glared at her and then shut the door.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Remember the assh…" Quinn started

"Quinn,"

"Annoying jerk, who tried to get me sued for animal cruelty?"

"That's him?"

"Yep, guess Frankie still doesn't like him,"

"Good boy Frankie,"

Quinn laughed as Frankie caught up to the rest of the family. She patted his head and said, "Extra fish for you buddy,"

Frankie gave his version of a pleased smile.

* * *

><p>When they finally reached the Centre after all of them finally piling into Quinn's truck, Rachel, Quinn and Frankie were in the front and the two girls were in the back.<p>

They happily piled out of the car.

"Hey Q, you made it," a starting to show Santana said to them holding a plate of food.

Quinn looked at her and tried very hard to suppress a laugh.

"Laugh it up, I'm whipped by two humans with pouting blue eyes," Santana said as Quinn burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that's so funny," Quinn started laughing.

"Hey, at least I'm not a Werewolf wannabe,"

"Alpha female beats Powerpuff Girl Buttercup,"

"Does not,"

"I'm Blossum because I like Pink and Mommy says I lead things well," Lily said as she ran into Santana and hugged her Mami, "And Mommy is Bubbles because she's always happy,"

"We would have asked you to be Blossom but you were going as a Teen Wolf character," Brittany said as she walked up to Quinn.

"Isn't it a bit clichéd?" Quinn asked.

"Probably, but you can't help but see that we, the Unholy Trinity are pretty much like the Powerpuff Girls, except we kicked butt as opposed to help saving it,"

Quinn laughed as Frankie looked at Lily before prodding Quinn in the leg with his nose.

"Fish that way," Quinn said as she pointed to the area he normally would eat.

Frankie happily waddled off and came back with fish in his mouth and swallowed it.

He waddled close to Santana and put his head by her stomach, he liked listening to new life forming inside the womb of a female, it was something of a miracle for him.

Santana slowly patted his head.

"Lily wanna go play?" Maddie asked as she took Lily's hand.

"Yeah, you're a cool scary Mummy," Lily said.

"Thank you, oh, and are you okay that Ali's gonna join,"

"Yeah, cool,"

"And Heather is here to, but her brother's not, her Daddy's here though, he's cool,"

"Yeah he is,"

As the girls disappeared to go play with the other kids, Quinn looked at Santana.

"If we're in-laws by the time they're twenty-nine, you best behave around me," she said.

"Oh please, if they're like us then they'll be together by the time they finish college," Santana said.

"I have to agree there," Rachel said as she caught up with the group, "Sorry, had to make sure Ali was okay, she's getting tired,"

"Hey Lara," Brittany said as she hugged Rachel tightly.

"Hey Bubbles, you look cute,"

"Thank you,"

"Hey, what about me?" Santana asked.

"And me?" Quinn asked too.

"Santana, you're adorable and Quinn, yummy, yummy, this Mommy likes," Rachel answered as Quinn laughed and Santana pretended to gag.

* * *

><p>Frankie finished his fish happily as he decided to join Quinn and Rachel again as the two were dancing with the music, he barked and danced along with them leaving a few people quite impressed.<p>

"I didn't know he danced," Santana said.

"Yeah, one day I was dancing around the centre because I was bored and on a break and listening to music really loudly and one of the girls who work here took a video and posted it on Youtube, since then whenever I dance and Frankie sees, he joins, I didn't know he liked it so much," Quinn said.

"That's so cool," Brittany said as she continued dancing, Frankie saw that and started shaking his sea lion butt along with her as people laughed and found it adorable.

As the night drew to a close, the four mothers gathered their children.

Lily and Alison were asleep by this stage.

Lily in Brittany's arms and Alison in Quinn's as Maddie was still awake and happily walking beside Rachel and holding her hand, although she was starting to yawn quite a bit.

Frankie was found looking over the ocean at the centre as he watched the moon reflecting off the surface. He felt happy, _'So this is Halloween,'_ he thought to himself, _'It's fun, I can't wait to it again next year,'_

And with that he turned as he saw Quinn almost at the gate, barking at her to remind her to wait for him as the family soon made their way home.


	7. Thanksgiving

**AN:** Okay, so this is a **long** chapter, but I hope you will enjoy it.  
>It is kinda <strong>sad at the beginning<strong> because it deals with loss. (No, not with a main character).

* * *

><p><strong>Thanksgiving<strong>

Thanksgiving, what a holiday. Food, family, gatherings, food, family, more food, drink and being grateful…oh, was food mentioned?

Anyway, currently Frankie was watching as Quinn was cooking in the kitchen with Rachel, Rachel was making a tofurky for the vegans and vegetarians of the house, i.e. her and Maddie, as well as Hiram and Beth.

Quinn was making vegan mash potatoes that still tasted as good as the usual mash potatoes, and she was cooking turkey and vegetables in the oven.

"Mommy, Mommy, can I have turkey?" Alison asked as she ran up to Quinn and nearly banged into the blonde's legs.

"Hey, careful darling, we're cooking, you can't go running around like that," Quinn said.

"Oh, sorry, can I have turkey, I'm hungry,"

"Sorry darling, it's still cooking, why don't you go watch the parade on tv with your sister?"

"It's finished, I wanna go play outside, Frankie wanna go play? We can play with Razor,"

Frankie looked at the small child and waddled up to her and nudged her bottom.

"I think that's a yes," Quinn said with a smile.

"Okay, let's go Frankie," Alison said as she ran out the door, Frankie close behind.

"She's just like you Rachel," Quinn stated.

"How so?" Rachel asked.

"She has the energy and bounciness of an Energiser bunny,"

Rachel laughed at that before saying, "So, to change topics, I have the guest rooms all ready for everyone, Dad and Daddy are arriving soon with Mom, Mama and Beth are also on their way,"

"Yeah, I'm excited, I love Thanksgiving,"

"You love an excuse for eating a lot, and of course sleeping afterwards,"

"It makes up for me missing out during Lent,"

"Nice try honey, but I know you just like eating and sleeping,"

"Fine, yes, I love eating, food is good for the soul and sleep is rejuvenating,"

"Ali, come to the door with Frankie, quick," Maddie was heard yelling to her sister.

"OKAY!" Alison yelled back as she raced to the door with Frankie not too far behind her.

"GRANDMA," Alison and Maddie were soon heard yelling as they ran towards the door and pulled it open.

"Hi girls," Judy laughed as she hugged her granddaughters.

Frankie barked a hello as he waddled up to Judy and waited for her to pat his head.

"And hello Frankie, how are you?" Judy asked the sea lion and laughed at her own thought, _'This is becoming too normal, talking to a sea lion, oy vey…wait, since when was I Jewish? Do Jewish people even say that or is that just a stereotype?'_

Frankie just barked at her.

"I'm assuming good" Judy finished.

"Where are my grandkids?" Hiram asked playfully as he entered the house not too long after Judy finished hugging the girls.

"Grandpa," the girls yelled happily as they jumped from Judy to Hiram.

"Looks like you have your arms full," LeRoy said as he walked into the house.

"Granddad," the girls yelled as they tried to jump from Hiram to LeRoy but couldn't this time as Hiram had a tight grip on them to stop them from falling over.

"Whoa," Hiram laughed as Maddie managed to get free and she hugged LeRoy.

"Where are your mothers?" LeRoy asked with a smile as he hugged Maddie and kissed Alison a hello.

"They're still in the kitchen cooking us yummy food," Maddie said.

"Ah I see,"

"Wanna go see?"

"Yes I do,"

The small family closed the front door behind them and entered the kitchen just as Rachel and Quinn kissed each other.

"EW!" Maddie said as Alison shut her eyes.

"I hope the food is still edible," LeRoy said with a raised eyebrow as Quinn turned a bit red.

"Dad, of course it is, we would not think to do such a thing like what you're thinking in a place where we make our food, that is completely unhygienic," Rachel said.

"Though not for the lack of trying," Quinn added as a joke as Rachel slapped her arm, "Ow,"

"Deserved it,"

Frankie waddled up to Quinn and placed his head on the counter.

"Yes Frankie?" Quinn said as she looked at the ever growing sea lion, she swore he grew larger in the last two months.

Frankie looked at her before going to the fridge.

"You just ate," Quinn said as Frankie huffed at her, "No you're not getting more fish right now,"

Frankie then did his usual pout.

"Nice try buddy, but that doesn't work on me anymore," Quinn said as everyone laughed.

"Frankie, let's go swim," Alison said as she ran out the door.

"Hey, put on your bathing suit," Quinn yelled out as Alison and Maddie were already out the door.

"On under our clothes Mommy," Maddie yelled back.

"They're prepared," LeRoy said.

"Yep, just like I would be," Rachel said, "When I was that young,"

"It's true," Hiram said.

"So, how's Frankie coping?" LeRoy asked.

"He's okay," Quinn said, "Razor is outside resting or is he playing now? And may join the girls later in the pool, poor pup,"

"What happened to Frankie and Razor?" Judy asked.

"Sunshine died of pneumonia last week, so we thought it best to bring Razor home so that Frankie could help look after him, the pup is adjusting,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Yeah, me too, Sunshine was the perfect example of how a wild animal could stay wild and co-exist with humans,"

"How is Frankie not that?"

"Well, Frankie is complicated because he had interactions with humans to start with, so it's debateable as to if he's actually a wild animal or a domesticated one,"

"I see,"

"Anyway, Razor wouldn't eat the first few days, it wasn't until Frankie literally had to push the food to the pup's mouth that the poor thing started eating again, and poor Frankie, he had to be so strong, losing his mate like that, he was understandably upset, he just lay there next to her for hours and wouldn't move, like he was waiting for her to wake up again, but he knew, I know he knew, he was just so sad, I know some scientists say that you can't put human emotions to animals, but sometimes I think that the emotions we experience are universal, you can see it, Frankie was mourning and so was Razor,"

"I know what you mean sweetie, but at least they're both on the mend, we can be thankful for that,"

"Yeah, I just didn't want the girls to learn what loss and death were for a while,"

"It's an unavoidable part of life I'm afraid, Quinny,"

"I know, but the two were so upset, I know that Sunshine didn't come home with Frankie at all, but when we were at the centre she'd be there and she was fine with interacting with them, especially if Frankie was around and she knew it was safe, she even let us play with Razor which is a feat in itself and shows that if you treat an animal right, it'll trust you with its most precious thing,"

"I know, and I'm sorry you had to go through that, why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, guess I just didn't think,"

"Hey, I know that look, you're a great Marine Vet, don't doubt yourself for a second,"

"Thank you Mom," Quinn said as she hugged her mother.

Just then a loud yell broke the silence.

"Razor, no, that's mine, give it back," Maddie yelled as she started chasing the sea lion pup.

The adults looked out the window as they saw Razor running away with a plate that had a piece of food on it, giggling in his own little way, Frankie looking proudly at his boy and Alison laughing like crazy.

"Why does that look familiar?" Quinn muttered as everyone else started laughing.

"I got you now Razor," Maddie said as she thought she cornered the sea lion pup and pounced.

But just as she pounced, Razor waddled away making Maddie land on the ground, hard.

Maddie sat up and started crying because she had scrapped her elbows and banged her knee.

"Oh dear, just like her Mommy," Rachel said as she walked out the door.

"Except I didn't cry," Quinn said as she followed suit.

"But you whined a lot,"

"Can't argue with that,"

"Baby are you okay?" Rachel asked as she approached Maddie.

"You just scrapped your elbows, you'll be okay," Quinn said "C'mon, I've got stuff to put on it,"

"No, it'll hurt more," Maddie complained.

"Not that stuff, the nice stuff, that won't sting"

"Oh, okay," Maddie sniffed as Rachel picked her up.

Frankie felt bad as he picked Razor up by his neck and carried the pup over to Maddie to say sorry.

Razor did, the poor pup didn't mean to make his human aunt cry, or was she a sister? Either way, he didn't mean to.

"Look, Razor feels bad," Quinn said as she patted Razor on the head and Maddie just nodded at him but stayed with Rachel, hugging her mother around her neck.

"Naughty Razor," Alison said.

"Hey, no, not naughty Razor," Quinn said strongly, "He was doing what pups do and that's playing,"

"Sorry,"

"No tears now,"

Alison sniffed as she wiped her face and went up to Quinn so that the blonde could pick her up.

* * *

><p>Later, when the food was ready, everyone was gathering around the table. Shelby and Beth had arrived by then, much to the joy of Alison and Maddie because the two loved playing with Beth and they loved hearing about the stories that were happening in New York for Shelby on Broadway as she was currently based there.<p>

"Gran, do you think they'll ever do a show with a Sea Lion in it?" Alison asked.

"I don't know, maybe, you never know," Shelby said with a smile.

"Frankie can be in it, he's awesome,"

"I bet he is,"

"I don't think he'll like the cold," Quinn added.

"Oh yeah," Alison said.

"Gran, will you be in another Broadway production soon?" Maddie asked.

"Well, there is a project coming up, but I have to talk to your Mom first," Shelby answered.

"Really? Mom, did you hear? Something for you,"

Rachel laughed at her daughter's enthusiastic nature, "I heard baby, but we'll see, why don't we all go around and say what we're thankful for first?"

"Good idea, I'm hungry," Quinn said, "Mama, would you like to start?"

Shelby smiled at that, she liked being called Mama, it was the name that Quinn and Rachel started calling her as the family grew closer and more involved with each other.

"Well, I'm grateful to still be working, one show at a time and doing what I love, and I'm thankful for my family," Shelby said as everyone said cheers to that.

Judy was next, "I'm grateful for family, I wish we could be complete, but for now, I'm grateful for who we have,"

Quinn gave a small sad smile at that as everyone cheered. It was no secret to the adults that Frannie, her older sister, still hated her.

Beth was next, "I'm grateful that I finally have a boyfriend," she said as everyone laughed at that but said cheers anyway, "And since family has already been said, I'm grateful for good health,"

Hiram was next, "I'm grateful that I'm getting a job promotion,"

"Really Daddy?" Rachel said with joy.

"Yes, in fact, your Dad and I are moving here to start work, together,"

Rachel squealed as she got up and ran over to give Hiram a hug.

LeRoy laughed as he was next, "Well, that spoils my grateful then, and Judy, since we agreed that I'd say it because you said that if you did, you'd probably cry, I'm grateful that the three of us are all moving here, better jobs, better place,"

"Three of us?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, your mother is joining us, she's moving here too and will be living with us,"

"Oh my god, really?"

"Yes, I can't live without my gay boys, what would I do without their fashion sense?" Judy smiled in a joking and teasing way as she looked at the two men; and Hiram and LeRoy laughed at her playful comment.

"Oh that would be wonderful," Quinn said as she said as she hugged her mother.

When everyone settled down, it was Maddie's turn, "I'm grateful that Razor is okay now, or at least, he's getting better," she said as everyone cheered at that.

Alison then added, "I'm grateful that Frankie is a cool Daddy sea lion,"

Frankie let out a pleased and proud snort at that as Quinn laughed at him.

Razor was currently beside him and started to whine because he wanted to eat. One look from Frankie and the pup quieted down.

Just before Quinn could finish by saying what she was grateful for, the doorbell rang as everyone looked towards it.

"Expecting anyone?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"No, you?" Rachel asked.

"No,"

"Anyone expecting someone?" Rachel asked everyone else as the family members all shook their heads.

"I'll go look," Judy said as she got up and went to answer the door, "Oh my god,"

"Mom, are you okay?" Quinn asked as she got up and went to the door and froze at who was standing there.

"Quinn?" Rachel said as Frankie didn't like the silence and went to go look, everyone followed suit.

"Mommy, who's that?" Alison asked as she climbed into Quinn's arm, the blonde was still stunned.

"Frannie?" Judy finally said.

"Your sister?" Rachel asked in a whisper to Quinn who just nodded her head slowly.

"Hi, the kids and I were just in the neighbourhood and we, um, we just, we wanted to say hi and Happy Thanksgiving," Frannie said.

Judy gave her daughter a hug, "Hi Frannie, how have you been? It's been a long time,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm so sorry," Frannie said.

"Come in, we were just about to sit down for dinner," Quinn said as she finally got her voice back.

"We don't want to impose,"

"No, join us, there's room," Rachel said as she let them in.

"Mommy, they have a sea lion and it's baby," one of the boys said.

"Is that Joshua?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Joshua, this is your Aunt Quinn, Quinn, Joshua, he's nine, that's Micah, he's six, and this is Lucy, she's two," Frannie said as the kids said hi.

"Hi," Quinn said, "Oh, these are our kids, Maddie, she's seven now, and this is Alison, we call her Ali, she's almost four, and that's Beth,"

"Wow, she's looks almost like you,"

"Good genes," Beth said with a wink and a smirk as everyone laughed.

Frankie barked loudly scaring Frannie's kids.

"He won't bite, he's just curious and when he wants to be included, he's loud," Quinn said, "Like Rachel sometimes,"

"HEY!" Rachel said as she playfully slapped Quinn's arm.

"Ow, stopping hitting me wo…"

"Quinn,"

"Wife, darling wife who I love so much with all I have,"

"Nice save,"

"Anyway, Frankie, that's my sister Frannie and her kids, and everyone, that's Frankie's pup Razor,"

"Where's the mommy sea lion?" Joshua asked.

"She died," Maddie said.

"Oh, that's sad, our Daddy died too, it's sad to lose a family member,"

"Joshua," Frannie started.

"Oh, sorry Mommy, but it's true,"

"Thomas passed away? When?" Judy asked as everyone sat down and Hiram and LeRoy went to get extra seats and cutlery for the family joining them.

"Last year, tour of duty, peace keeping gone wrong," Frannie said as everyone was finally seated, "I didn't want to talk about it, so I just went on living,"

"You should have called me, I would have come,"

"I wasn't sure especially after what I said about Quinn and shutting you out, I wasn't even sure if I could try and come visit because I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome,"

Quinn just looked at her then said, "Kids grow up Frannie, we're not kids anymore, and while there are things that will still hurt, we can work on it,"

Frannie just smiled at that, "I'd like to, by the way, even though I didn't approve back then, I just want to say, Frankie stealing your food was hilarious,"

"Shut up," Quinn said playfully, "Well, I know what I'm grateful for then, I'm grateful that my sister is back and that I get a chance to be with the family I could have had as a teenager,"

To that everyone smiled and said "Happy Thanksgiving," before they dug into their food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:<strong> So, only two more chapters to go and these series of one-shots will be all over.


	8. Hanukkah and Christmas

**AN: **Ahem, okay, so I haven't written any of my stories in a while and I do apologise for that.  
>Hope you will enjoy this Chapter as it is very, very, very, <strong>LONG<strong> as I have put Hanukkah and Christmas together. I was going to do two separate chapters, BUT I do not know that much about Hanukkah and when I split it both events seemed a bit short.

**AN2:** Just to note when you see the -Hanukkah- or -Christmas- it's to indicate a page break.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter, ONE more to go after this and Stranded - Holiday Edition will be over.  
>Thank you to everyone who has journeyed with me so far.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hanukkah and Christmas<strong>

Loud, children are loud, at least that is what Frankie surmised as Maddie was up and about and singing at the top of her lungs.

_"Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah  
>Come light the menorah<br>Let's have a party  
>We'll all dance the hora<br>Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat  
>Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat<em>

And while we are playing  
>The candles are burning low<br>One for each night, they shed a sweet light  
>To remind us of days long ago<br>One for each night, they shed a sweet light  
>To remind us of days long ago<p>

Oh Hanukkah, Oh Hanukkah  
>Come light the menorah<br>Let's have a party  
>We'll all dance the hora<br>Gather 'round the table, we'll give you a treat  
>Sevivonim to play with and latkes to eat"<p>

Frankie sighed, as well as singing, she was dancing around the house happily and decorating. Alison was still asleep in bed, how she could sleep through this no one knew, and Rachel was also sound asleep.

Frankie was attempting to cover his ears, not because Maddie wasn't good, she was for someone her age, she was just loud, and the fact that Razor thought it'd be fun to join in wasn't helping the noise level for his getting older ears.

Razor was switching from flipper to flipper as he attempted to dance along and was barking loudly in his little pup way as Maddie was singing, he would do his little 'dance' as he went from room to room with her.

"Oh my god the noise," Quinn mumbled as she came down the stairs.

Frankie barked in agreement with her as he went to nuzzle her leg.

"Our children are too noisy," Quinn said as she patted his head while rubbing her eye.

Frankie let out a huff in agreement.

Since Maddie was oblivious to her presence, Quinn took out her phone and began filming her daughter dancing through the house with Razor following her.

Maddie kept dancing until she saw Quinn looking at her with an amused look and Razor bumped into her legs and let out a small winded sound as he wondered why she stopped.

"Uh, morning Mommy," Maddie said as she turned red.

"Good morning, having fun?" Quinn asked.

"Uh, yeah, good fun, I'm, hi,"

Quinn laughed as she walked up to Maddie and kissed her head, "I'm glad you're having fun and being loud, how Mom can sleep through this, I don't know,"

"Because Mom is awesome at tuning things out when she has to, she said," Maddie said as Quinn laughed and turned the camera off.

"Did she now?"

"Yes,"

"What am I tuning out?" Rachel asked as she came down the steps.

"You seriously didn't hear all that noise?" Quinn asked.

"What noise?"

"Good morning," Alison said as she ran down the stairs and hugged Rachel's waist before climbing up Quinn making the blonde hold her daughter in her arms.

"Good morning, there's a monkey in the house," Quinn said with a laugh.

"There is? Where?" Alison asked as she looked around.

"She's talking about you goose," Maddie said.

"I'm not a goose, and I'm not a monkey, MOMMY!"

Quinn just laughed.

"So, what noise are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

Quinn showed Rachel the video of Maddie and Razor dancing through the house.

"Oh that's so adorable, can you send me a copy of this?" Rachel asked.

"NO!" Maddie started.

"Too late," Quinn smirked as Maddie grumbled.

"Mom it's Han-ka today, it's Han-ka," Alison said.

"Hannukah darling, tonight is the first night," Rachel said.

"Yeah, cool, we're gonna eat latkes, play with the dreidel and get presents,"

"You're also going to learn why we celebrate Hanukkah," Quinn said as she popped Alison back down.

"I thought you were Catholic Mommy," Maddie said.

"I am, but I'm also a Messianic Jew,"

"A what?"

"A Jewish person who believes in Jesus,"

"Oh, um, but I thought you grew up Catholic,"

"I did, but before you were born I converted to Judaism for your Mom,"

"Why?"

"Because we talked about it and she wanted to bring you both up Jewish as well as Catholic, it's so you'd both be recognised as Jewish, but as you can see we go to the Synagogue as well as Mass,"

"A person can have more than one religion?"

"Yeah, sometimes, it's not like they conflict with each other really, I don't eat pork anymore, except for bacon, your mother is not stopping me eating that ever,"

Rachel laughed a bit at that.

"I don't understand why, it sounds complicated," Maddie said.

"I know, you'll understand when you're a bit older, okay," Quinn finished.

"Okay,"

"So, who wants to light the candle tonight?" Rachel asked as she smiled at Quinn and softly pecked her cheek.

"ME!" Maddie and Alison yelled at the same time.

"Okay, how about this, Mommy lights tonight's one, Alison can do tomorrow, Maddie is the day after that, and I will do the one after that, and for the next eight nights we'll do it in that order," Rachel said.

"Oh, but,"

"It's fair that way, so Mommy starts, okay, and I will finish,"

"Okay, you're Mom after all,"

"I am,"

"Mommy, do we get presents tonight?" Alison asked Quinn.

"Yes you do, but only one present a night, okay, you are also getting presents for Christmas Day," Quinn answered.

"Cool,"

"Yes, cool, we spoil you two too much,"

"Yeah,"

"Should we not, not give you presents?"

"No,"

"No, okay, Rachel we'll just give the gifts to someone else,"

Alison's bottom lip started to move.

"Quinn it's too early to tease her," Rachel said as she took Alison in her arms, "Mommy's only joking, come on, I'm making Latkes before Granddad and Grandpa get here,"

"Yay, and we can play the dreidel game," Alison said.

"Yes you can,"

"Mom, how do we play the dreidel game?"

"Your Grandfathers will teach you, okay,"

"'Kay,"

- Hanukkah -

For the next eight days there was joy and laughter and few tears. Why tears? Well, that was because as Judy, (who was joining the family for Hanukkah this time), Hiram and LeRoy were all left laughing really hard most of the time because of Razor.

The sea lion pup was very much like his Dad, for example, in the middle of Maddie's winning streak of the dreidel game they were playing, Razor stole her dreidel, thus ending the game with Maddie running after him like a mad girl. This was done after he had taken the girl's dinner earlier that day before realising he didn't like latke's.

Quinn just gave Frankie a look which he returned.

"You seriously decided to pass that on? Goes to show you're such an opportunistic predator and love being annoying Mr Steals My Food," Quinn said as she looked at him.

Frankie just gave her a long bark back in pride.

Quinn turned her head for a moment as Frankie did what he did best, he stole her meal.

_'That's what you get for not learning about leaving fish near me,' _he cackled to himself as he ran off.

"What the? FRANKIE," Quinn started as she ran after him, "That's my lunch, bad sea lion, bad sea lion, give it back,"

The rest of the family were all in tears of laughter by that stage as Rachel filmed the occasion.

Frankie ran one way, Razor another, with Maddie screaming one way and Quinn yelling the other.

"Oh my god, this is great," Rachel laughed as she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Why are Mommy and Maddie like that with Frankie and Razor?" Alison asked while laughing.

"Because those two sea lions know which two of the seven of us become the most agitated," Rachel replied with a laugh.

- Hanukkah -

As Hanukkah was drawing to a close with its' joyous time for the family, Christmas was drawing nearer with people doing insane amounts of shopping, including Rachel and Quinn.

"Why did I think it was a great idea to leave the Christmas stuff until the sixth night of Hanukkah?" Quinn groaned.

"I told you to do it early like me," Rachel laughed as she laced her fingers with Quinn's.

Quinn just looked at her and brought her hand up to her lips to kiss it.

"Well, at least Frankie's enjoying time in the ocean with Razor," Quinn said, "He doesn't have to rush around buying presents,"

"He also has to worry about survival and bull sharks," Rachel said.

"I had to worry about survival and bull sharks,"

"Don't remind me, I still get nightmares of you in the water,"

Quinn stopped, "When?" she asked.

"I, uh,"

"Rachel?"

"It doesn't happen often anymore Quinn, just every now and again,"

"You mean to tell that all those years that we were together you never bothered to tell me that you were still having nightmares?"

"I, no, they didn't seem important to talk about, I know you're alive and that's all that matters,"

Quinn just looked at her.

"Don't give me that look, please,"

"Baby we need to talk about this"

"No we don't, they're dreams, that's all they are Quinn, please trust me,"

"Okay, but I'm still holding you extra tight tonight,"

"You hold me tight every night,"

"But tonight it'll be tighter, and with Frankie not here, we don't have to worry about him appearing in our bedroom,"

"You make sound like we're going to do something,"

"Well that would be nice, but otherwise it'll be just holding and talking, just us, he always knows when something is wrong with either of us and sometimes I would like to be the one to hold and comfort you,"

"And you do, you really do,"

Quinn just smiled and pecked Rachel's lips.

"I've been meaning to ask about Frankie, what does he do when he goes into the ocean?" Rachel asked and wondered.

"He's a sea lion, he does what a sea lion does, hunt, swim, eat, have fun, plus he's doing what every good parent does, he teaches his child what he feels is the right way to grow up," Quinn answered.

"Ah, I hope he's back for the last day of Hanukkah, then we'll be together for then and for Christmas Day,"

"Me too,"

- Hanukkah -

Frankie did in fact make it back in time with Razor, Quinn was about to close up the centre for the day when she heard barking followed by a baby barking.

"Hello you two, ready to head home?" Quinn asked.

Razor was at her feet in moments as he let out a small sound.

Quinn picked him up, "I know you hate the cage, but it's safer for you, you're not big like your Daddy yet," she said as she helped the pup into the cage and then let Frankie into the front seat of her truck.

"Last day of Hanukkah, it's going to be good," she said as she patted Frankie's head.

Once home, Quinn let the two sea lions out as Frankie went to his sleeping spot in the living room and Razor attempted to go upstairs to see the girls.

He couldn't quite get up the steps himself so he started barking loudly and wailing, but Frankie didn't move.

"Frankie, your baby is calling you," Rachel said.

Frankie gave her a look.

"I think he feels he shouldn't have to move unless something is really wrong," Quinn said, "Besides, don't the girls normally help Razor up?"

"True,"

And in that moment, "RAZOR, you're home, hang on, I'm coming," Maddie said as thudding could be heard going down the stairs.

"See," Quinn smiled.

"So, Daddy and Dad will be back from their shopping soon, apparently we're going to be watching a classic movie tonight after dinner, then Maddie wants to try and beat them, again, in the dreidel game, oh, and your sister and her kids are coming on Christmas Day for dinner," Rachel said.

Quinn nearly dropped her stuff, "What?"

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?"

"No,"

"Oh,"

"MOM,"

"Yes Sweetie," Judy said as she came down the stairs from her afternoon nap, "God, why do I have such loud children?"

Rachel laughed at that while Quinn shot her a look.

"Mom, did you know that Frannie's coming on Christmas Day?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, I thought you knew about it," Judy said.

"Nope,"

"Sorry, yes, Frannie's coming with the kids for Christmas Day, I was hoping that they could come tonight for the last night of Hanukkah as it might be nice to show them their family's Jewish traditions and have a nice family dinner before we step into the Christian one, but she couldn't make it due to work, so tomorrow she's here,"

"I see,"

"Actually she's coming tomorrow for Christmas Eve dinner and we're all celebrating Christmas Day, I think we're all camping here, all of us,"

"Pity that Shelby and Beth couldn't join us this year," Rachel said with a sad smile.

"I know," Quinn said, "But Beth is experiencing Christmas in Germany with Shelby, I think it's a good experience for them both,"

"Yeah, Happy Hanukkah,"

"Happy Hanukkah,"

Judy just smiled at their interaction.

* * *

><p>As Hanukkah ended and it was now Christmas Eve, Judy was in the kitchen cooking the meal for the night, having shooed Rachel out because she wanted her to have a break from cooking; as well as preparing the typical Christmas Day lunch with Quinn so that it'd be ready for the following day.<p>

Rachel was finishing the decorations with her Dads in the Living Room as well as finalising spaces. She was glad they actually had a big house.

The kids were outside playing safely with Frankie and Razor in the swimming pool.

"Maddie look, Razor can balance a ball on his nose," Alison said playfully as Razor was attempting to move from one spot to another with a ball on the tip of his nose.

"I wonder if he can learn stuff like Frankie can," Maddie wondered.

"Probably,"

"I think we'll let Mommy teach him though,"

"Yeah,"

"Mommy," Maddie said as she ran towards the house, Frankie following close behind her.

"Maddie, no running and be careful, you're dripping water everywhere," Quinn said sternly.

"Mommy, guess what, Razor can balance a ball on his nose, do you think you can train him to do stuff like Frankie?"

"I probably could, but I will wait until he's a bit bigger, maybe that way he can see what Frankie does and then copy it, right Frankie?" Quinn said as she nodded her head once so that Frankie would nod his head a few times.

"Mommy, Grandma, look," Alison said as she walked into the house dripping and Razor was walking slowly towards them with a ball on his nose, "He did it himself,"

"That's great sweetie, good job Razor,"

_'Good job?'_ Frankie thought to himself as he looked at Quinn, _'It's a ball trick, I do that, although he is a pup so I suppose,'_

"Hey, you do a good job too, you helped me fish while I was blind, remember, we didn't train you for that, you just did it," Quinn said as she scratched his head as he let out a satisfied bark before leaning into her leg.

"Mommy don't choke him," Alison said as Quinn gave her a look.

"Choke him? Quinn?" Judy started.

"I don't choke him Mom, I just touch him here," Quinn said as she poked Frankie with her finger close to the base of what would be his neck, making him bark loudly and pretending he was in pain, "Oh and here, here, here, and here,"

She demonstrated by doing it a couple times with Frankie barking loudly as if he were in pain a couple of times.

"Look no hands," she said as she opened her hands in the air and Frankie opened his mouth but didn't make a sound.

"Mommy and Frankie got that idea from watching one of the Sea Lion Live shows on YouTube," Maddie said, "I think it's cool,"

"Me too," Quinn said with a smile as Judy shook her head with a smile.

"I have an interesting family," was all she said.

That evening Quinn greeted Frannie with a big hug before saying hello to the kids.

Dinner was off to a great start.

Everyone was chatting away, Frankie and Razor were sleeping in the Living Room having already eaten.

"So, did all of you have a good Hanukkah?" Frannie asked.

"Yep, we got presents and Razor stole Maddie's dreidel, oh and Frankie stole Mommy's fish and it's Christmas tomorrow, are you staying for Christmas?" Alison said all in one go.

"Uh, well,"

"She gets that from Rachel," Quinn laughed as Rachel pouted at her, "I mean it in a good way, you're incredibly excitable,"

"I do enjoy life," Rachel said as Quinn kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, can we do presents soon?" Joshua asked.

"Josh, it's not Christmas Day yet," Frannie started.

"Oh,"

"We got you something for the last day of Hanukkah though, even if it is over," Maddie said to Joshua.

"But we're not Jewish, are we?" Joshua asked.

"No we're not," Frannie said.

"That's okay, you don't have to be Jewish to get a present, you can be honorary Jews," Maddie offered with a smile making everyone's heart melt a little bit.

"Mommy, if our family is Jewish, does that mean Frankie and Razor are Jewish too?" Alison asked.

"Uh," Quinn started not quite sure how to answer this.

"They are honorary Jews too," Rachel offered.

"Yay, that means I can put a kippah on Frankie and Razor's head," Alison said.

Quinn laughed a bit at that.

- Christmas-

Today was Christmas Day and everything was quiet in the Berry-Fabray household.

"PRESENTS!" all the children yelled.

Oh good lords, except for now.

Yes, the joy of getting presents is great and it seems to be one of constant excitement when there are children involved.

But being woken up at god knows what time in the morning was annoying.

The children were all running down the stairs making a lot of noise.

Frankie wanted to put his foot…flipper down on this, Razor was still asleep.

So he barked really loudly and angrily at the kids to make them keep the noise down.

Having never heard him do that before Alison cried and Maddie was shocked.

Joshua and Micah both paused unsure of what to do.

Frankie looked at Alison and gave a sigh, he didn't mean to make her cry as he looked from her to Razor.

"I think we're being too loud and Razor needs to sleep," Maddie deducted, "Sorry Frankie,"

"Kids!" Quinn said as she came down the stairs making them all jump, _'Why am I always the one who's up?'_

Alison ran into Quinn's arms.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Quinn asked as she patted Alison's back.

"Frankie is scary," Alison said as she hiccupped.

"Frankie!"

The sea lion looked at her, surly as a mother she'd understand why he was grouchy as he looked at her then looked at Razor as the pup stirred, looked at everyone for a moment, sniffed then fell asleep again.

"Oh I see, kids you're being too noisy, I know you're excited about the presents, but Razor is still asleep and he's just a baby," Quinn explained.

"He is still scary," Alison said as she buried her face more into Quinn's neck.

Quinn just smiled as she patted Alison's back.

"Aunty Quinn, we're hungry," Joshua said suddenly as Quinn chuckled.

"Would you like me to make you some waffles?" she asked them.

The children all nodded their heads.

As Quinn was making waffles, the rest of the family soon joined them as Rachel gave Quinn a good morning kiss and patted her back for being woken up too early.

"It's great that you always get up early to save everyone else," she said as she pecked Quinn's lips again.

Quinn just mumbled out a 'Yeah, yeah,'

Soon everyone was digging into their presents as Rachel and Frannie were in the kitchen finishing off the last of the lunch preparations with Judy.

Frankie looked at all the paper that was strewn across the floor as he waddled over to Alison.

"Hello Frankie," Alison said as Frankie checked to make sure the child wasn't still scared of him.

He moved his nose closer to her present and she laughed. _'Nope, not scared of me,'_ he thought to himself as he saw Rachel, Judy and Frannie return to join everyone else.

Alison pushed his nose a bit playfully so Frankie put his nose in her way again.

"Frankie no, that's my toy, you can share it later, I don't know what it is yet," Alison said as she opened up her present, "Wow, thank you Mommy and Mom,"

Alison had just opened her present to reveal a blow up Dragon for the pool.

"I'm glad you like it," Quinn said, "They didn't have any sea lion ones or dolphins,"

"That's okay, you got me a cool present and I love it," Alison said as she hugged Quinn then hugged Rachel.

Rachel felt proud of her daughter.

Maddie then opened her present and shrieked in happiness.

"Ali look, we can listen to music together outside," Maddie said as she opened her present which was a portable self-powered MP3 player.

"Yay, that'll be fun, and we can watch Frankie and Razor dance too," Alison said as Maddie went to hug Rachel then Quinn.

Frankie looked at Quinn as Razor finally woke up and was attempting to chase Joshua's toy car as the boy was racing it around the floor.

"Merry Christmas Buddy," Quinn said as she patted his head and went to the kitchen.

Frankie looked at her for a moment as she returned.

"Here you go, I found it, I know you like salmon, you lucky thing," Quinn said as she gave him the fish.

Frankie barked happily as he took the fish and waddled outside with it, not wanting the place to smell like fish and began scarfing it down before coming back inside again, much to everyone's amusement at his eating habits.

Quinn gave Rachel a peck before handing her her present, "Merry Christmas baby," she said as Rachel opened her present and gasped.

"Oh this is so wonderful, a bottle of wine and tickets overseas…Quinn are we going as a whole family to New Caledonia?" Rachel gasped.

"Yep, I made sure all of our dates worked so everyone can go, plus Shelby and Beth will be joining us there," Quinn said.

"Quinn, this is amazing, how'd you afford all this?"

"Mom, Mama, Dad and Daddy all chipped in, so we can all go, all of us, Frannie and the kids too, just in case you were wondering,"

Rachel had happy tears fall from her face, she missed time with everyone in her family so this was what she always wanted.

Quinn pulled Rachel onto her lap and gave her a hug as everyone smiled, they were all excited about going together as a family.

As Rachel cleared her throat and made sure the kids knew she wasn't crying because she was sad, she asked, "Are Frankie and Razor able to come along?"

"Not this time, I'm sorry, but we can't take them everywhere, while we're gone they will be at the centre, I'm sorry," Quinn said.

"I understand, as for the wine, I'm afraid I can't drink it," Rachel said as she looked at Quinn.

Quinn gave her a look as Rachel got Frankie to bring Quinn's present to them.

Quinn still gave her a quizzical look as she opened her present and gasped, "Oh my god, really?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Really?" Quinn said stunned but happy as she held onto the baby onesie.

"Oh my god," Judy said as she got up and hugged the two, "I didn't know you were trying again, congratulations,"

"We were for a while, the procedure finally worked," Rachel smiled.

"You're pregnant again?" Hiram smiled as he got up.

"We're going to have a baby sister?" Maddie exclaimed as Alison smiled.

As everyone fussed over Rachel and Quinn and congratulated them, Frankie looked back at them and sighed. Another baby coming in a few months, boy this family was going to get louder

Oh well, he loved babies anyway.

He smiled internally, feeling happy, as he waddled up to Rachel and sniffed as he placed his head by her stomach to listen to the new life forming.

_'Merry Christmas and a Happy Hanukkah indeed,'_


	9. New Years Eve

**AN: **So, this is it, the** FINAL** chapter of a series of one-shot's for the Stranded-verse.  
>As always, <strong>THANK YOU<strong> to** EVERYONE** who has followed this small series from beginning to end. To those who reviewed, thank you very much, it was greatly appreciated and I'm glad you all enjoyed the stories.  
>To those who just viewed but didn't review, thank you very much reading this until the end and I hope you enjoyed the work. I hope you will enjoy the final chapter.<p>

Kind Regards, Dante Andy Anderson

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Eve<strong>

New Years, what a time, everyone was busy working the final things that needed to be worked on for the year, others were running around getting celebration items that they wanted, event crews were going insane over last minute hiccups and Frankie the Sea Lion...well, he was actually home relaxing and not worrying about half the things that humans find themselves worried about.

Oh the life of a sea lion.

Actually, Frankie was currently finding himself highly amused as he watched Razor attempting to jump onto the Dragon Flotation, it was a pretty cool thing, noise grated his ears sometimes though when the kids would jump onto it, but that was okay as long as the kids had fun with it he found himself not caring so much.

Maddie had the music playing not too far away as she giggled at Razor jumping on to the Dragon's back and then sliding off the other side.

Earlier Frankie had actually pulled the Dragon behind him with the kids were on it, they were all cheering with joy, as he took them around the large pool.

Eventually though he had to rest as he got tired, the younger kids let out a disappointed sound, but just like her Mommy, Maddie stepped in and told them to stop it because Frankie was tired and he needed the rest, not to mention he was hungry and he was glad Alison spotted that and ran off to get him some food, just like her Mom would.

Frankie finished eating his fish as he let out a huff as always and watched as the kids ran to the "waterfall" and either jumped off it or slid down it. Razor was joining them too as he let out a cautious bark, then a bark to indicate he was having fun as he slid down the rock slide.

The "waterfall" was actually built in when Rachel and Quinn bought the house, or so he heard when Quinn explained as to why the pool had the "waterfall". The two women wanted something to remind them of the fun they had on the island, so they got a small replica built of the waterfall, it was safe and not too high, just a typical slide. And on the days when they were both off at the same time, Quinn and Rachel would be with the children laughing joyously with them as they slid down the slide or jumped off the waterfall was usually followed by them telling some of the stories about their time on the island together and the adventure they had.  
>Maddie's favourite one was when Rachel had her dress stolen by monkeys. Alison's favourite one was when Frankie was still a pup and he ran away with Quinn's lunch.<p>

Anyway, as Frankie was now resting by the pool, Judy was in the very large pool holding Lucy in her arms as Joshua and Micah were running along playing tag with Alison as they all ran towards the slide, slid down, then climbed out to either jump off the waterfall or slide down it again. Maddie was just watching as she stayed near Judy and talked about school and music.

Quinn was currently at the Centre working and finishing off some of the paper work, everyone was having a half day and for once, it seemed like the place didn't have any animals that would require their constant care.

Rachel was out shopping with Frannie as the two went looking for items to buy for the New Year's celebration the family were going to have together; and Hiram and LeRoy were at the airport waiting to pick up Shelby and Beth.

Frankie soon heard Razor barking loudly as he was getting frustrated at the fact that he couldn't stay on the dragon.

He sighed internally as he hopped into the water and swam towards his son and pushed him on to the Dragon float and helped him stay there.

He grabbed the rope in his mouth that Maddie had tied a rope around the Dragon's neck as he began to pull it carefully across the pool. This still reminded him of the days when he would lead Quinn around the island in his harness.

God there were times when he actually missed the place, mind you life wasn't so bad, sure he didn't fish with Quinn like he used to, but he was with her every day, and when Rachel was home he always had the chance to sleep near her feet like he used to, although right now he loved leaning his head against her stomach.

The baby seemed to be growing well.

"Frankie can you pull me, please?" Alison asked as she attempted to get onto the Dragon.

Unfortunately it tipped over and Razor let out a shriek as he swam away.

Frankie however knew something was wrong when he couldn't see Alison.

"Oh my god, Frankie save her," Judy said as she tried to rush over with Lucy still in her arms.

Frankie dove under the Dragon and escorted Alison up to the surface.

As Alison gasped for air she cried in shock as Judy finally reached them and held her close.

"Thank you Frankie," Judy said as she hugged Alison, "Come on kids, I think we all need a break, okay,"

The kids nodded.

"Are you okay Ali?" Maddie asked as she tended to her sister.

"Yeah," Alison sniffed as she hugged the towel to her body.

It wasn't long before Quinn arrived home, "Hello, where is everyone?"

"Out back," Judy said as Quinn walked out to the backyard and walked towards the pool.

Frankie barked a hello as he ran up to her.

"Hey pal," Quinn said, "Why is everyone out of the pool? I thought you'd all still be playing,"

"We had a bit of an accident," Judy explained.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine, Ali is just in shock, Frankie was pulling the Dragon with Razor on it, she wanted to go on, I turned away for a millisecond to hear a splash and the Dragon was on top of Ali, I panicked and rushed over as Frankie saved her,"

"Oh my god, are you okay baby?" Quinn asked as she picked up Alison.

"Yeah, Frankie saved me," Alison replied.

"Thanks Frankie,"

Frankie just looked at her, almost trying to say, _'I will always save my family,'_

* * *

><p>With the adrenaline rush of earlier now gone, the kids all had a bath together before everyone else arrived.<p>

They were all finished and smelling nice as they were changed into their clothes when Shelby and Beth walked through the door much later, they were met with enthusiastic hugs and kisses from Maddie and Alison before getting ones from Joshua, Micah and Lucy.

Beth ended up holding Lucy because she found her so cute, "Mom, can I have one of these?" Beth asked.

"Well, if you're keen to wake up at three in the morning, make sure the diapers are all changed, the baby is well fed and rested, and of course will take the baby to preschool and all that, sure thing," Shelby replied.

"I think I'll wait,"

Quinn and Judy laughed at her about that as Beth stuck her tongue out at them, still holding Lucy.

"And where's my Grandpa hug?" Hiram asked in a playfully dramatic tone as he walked into the house.

Maddie laughed and Alison jumped into his arms.

"HI GRANDPA, HI GRANDAD," she yelled as she hugged him tightly before jumping onto LeRoy and hugging him too.

Soon Rachel entered the house, Frankie was barking loudly at her as she put some of the shopping down.

He didn't like her carrying heavy things as he attempted to take some of the stuff for her.

"Oh thank you Frankie," Rachel said as he picked up some of the bags in his mouth and carried them to Quinn.

"Why are you bringing them to me?" Quinn asked as she took the bags from Frankie.

"Because you're the non-pregnant one and you have to do my bidding, carry monkey, carry,"

Quinn just grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Oh I'm so excited, another grandchild," Shelby cooed as Judy agreed with her.

"Me too," Rachel smiled as she hugged Shelby tightly, "Good trip?"

"Yes, we'll talk more about it at dinner, right now, baby talk,"

Frankie sighed.

"I think Frankie is going to find it noisy," Quinn said as she walked back into the room, "Anyway, shall we all migrate outside for dinner? Tonight we're going to see the fireworks,"

"Oh no, Mommy," Alison started as she looked at Quinn in horror then ran to Rachel, climbed up her body and buried her head into Rachel's neck.

"Oh you can be silly," Rachel laughed, "It'll be okay baby,"

"But they're loud,"

"On TV they're not,"

"Huh?"

"Mommy meant we're going to watch the countdown on TV,"

"Oh, that's okay,"

Dinner was another great hustle and bustle.

Frankie couldn't tell what the difference between New Years and July Fourth were because it seemed like the family were having another get together, just with more people this time.

Everyone was laughing and talking and enjoying themselves.

Frankie laid his head by Rachel's stomach as the brunette was eating while running her fingers across his scalp. He loved it.

Razor was with Maddie, plonked by her feet as she rubbed his belly with her foot.

Life was good.

* * *

><p>When the meal was over, everyone gathered around the television to watch a movie before playing games together and waiting for the countdown to be televised live.<p>

Currently the game was Clue!

Maddie was really good at it.

"This is the third time she's won at this game," Hiram said in amazement.

"She's good at working things out, I tell ya," Quinn commented proudly.

Alison, Joshua and Micah were all playing games on their own tablets (lucky things). Alison was sketching and drawing, Joshua was playing motocross and Micah was addicted to Angry Birds.

Razor was asleep and Frankie was still by Rachel's side, though at the moment he was eyeing Quinn's sandwich.

"No, you're not taking my sandwich," Quinn berated him as he looked away.

As midnight was nearing and the kids were all hyped up about seeing the fireworks on television, (and of course at the fact that they could stay up late).

Quinn finally returned from the kitchen and sat down next to Rachel, Frankie was next to her on the ground as he had his head on her lap and Razor was asleep next to Maddie.

As the countdown began, Quinn turned to Rachel and said, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Rachel said.

"To the end of the year and to the new year," Quinn said as she raised her glass to clink it with Rachel's.

"Yes, to new beginnings and a new adventure,"

As the countdown reached one and everyone cheered, hugged and kissed each other.

Rachel and Quinn kissed each other's lips softly as Frankie let out a sigh in contentment.

Home was growing in its' number and home was where his heart was.

__'I can't wait to see what new adventure this year will bring us,'__ he thought happily as he barked loudly making everyone laugh, _'Happy New Year to all and to all a good night,'_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> I forgot to say this when I first posted this chapter so I am adding it again a few hours later.

I also want to thank everyone who favourited the story. (So sorry I forgot to thank you guys for that too, I really do appreciate you guys who favourited the story).


End file.
